James Cameron Had It Wrong
by DeAngelo'sMuse
Summary: The Real Titanic AU. Not just another AU attempt. A complete recount of the movie starring Castiel and Dean along with the others. Feel free to imagine the movie along side it. The search team isn't looking for Le Coeur De La Mer…They're looking for something more important: The Colt. There will be slash, character death, and in general tragedy. 1st in the Tearjerk 'Verse.
1. Prologue

**A/N I wanted to my own attempt at this. Hopefully it'll be good. This was thought out with a team of me, my best friend, my brother, and another local Destiel fan while watching the 1996 movie itself.**

**WARNINGS: for the whole story: **There will be character death** (obviously), **THERE WILL BE M/M SEX** (guys, it's Destiel and you all remember the scene in the car, right?), **cursing**, **abuse** (Was it really considered abuse back then, the way Hockley treated Rose?), **and gruesome scenes** (you've seen the movie, I assume?).**

**You've been warned so don't come cryin' when something you don't like is in here. Also, I don't own anything (except DVDs of all 7 Supernatural seasons, a copy of James Cameron's Titanic, and a copy of Celine Dion's "My Heart Will Go On".)**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

PS-THE NAMES ARE CHANGED FOR THE MOST PART.

**Prologue**

* * *

**Summer: 1996**

The TV was going quite loudly in the background as Castiel sat on his patio watering his flowers. His granddaughter, Kayla, was flittering around in his kitchen making him a lunch that would be fit for a king. She's really quite wonderful. What would he do without her? Cas went back to watering his plants, enjoying the smell of fresh flowers. They'd always fascinated him, drawn him in with their beauty. "Grandpa, come see this." Standing up with the help of the cane he'd acquired somewhere around the age of 86. That was sixteen years ago, of course since he'd be reaching the prime age of 101 in a month's time.

On the television was a man of the name of Brock Lovett was yelling into a microphone from the deck of a boat in the Atlantic. "I have professionals out here making sure that these relics are authentic and cataloged properly. Take a look at this drawing that we found just today." Kayla looked in awe as a portrait that had been submerged in water for decades was revealed on the screen. A stunning portrait of a young man with unruly black hair and a straight back looked back at them. He sat with a hand to the side and the other held a beautifully mastered gun, a Colt 45. In a full nude position, he gazed out from the paper itself. His clear eyes seemed to peer into the soul and his jaw was set regally. "A piece of paper that's been underwater for over eighty-four years. My team was able to preserve it intact. This could've remained unseen at the bottom of the ocean for eternity." Castiel looked on in slight surprise, shocked that the picture had been found at all.

"Well, I'll be goddamned." Kayla looked at him in shock and he gave her a wisp of a smile. "Kayla, darling, could you dial the number for Mr. Lovett? I believe I have something he'd like to hear." Without so much as a question, she hurried to the phone and began to dial the satellite number at the bottom of the screen. Whatever it is here grandfather wanted to say, he as going to say no matter what. There were a few rings and a young man picked up. "Yes, this is Castiel Winchester. I'd like to speak with Mr. Lovett, sir." The man on the other said was silent momentarily before asking what the matter pertained to. "I'd like to inquire about the Colt 45." The man was silent yet again and then asked for Castiel to hold for a moment.

"This is Brock Lovett, how may I help you…Mr. Winchester?" The man sounded impatient though Castiel figured he would since he'd obviously yet to find the gun.

"I was wondering whether or not you'd found the Samuel's Colt yet, Mr. Lovett?" A long silence this time. A small smiled played on Cas' lips as he waited.

"Alright, Castiel, you've got my attention. Can you tell me who the young man in the picture is?" Ah, so he _had_ gotten their attention. Well, they were in for quite a shock.

"Oh, yes, that man is me."

He'd never been in a helicopter before. Then again, he was there for the invention and he' been on planes so it'd never appealed to him. Kayla was fascinated by the experience and she grinned the whole. You're never too old, Castiel supposed. The water was stunning, a beautiful blue and the ship was intriguing to look at. The landing went smoothly as well and waiting on the helipad was none other than Mr. Lovett himself. Protocol on the aircraft had put him in a wheelchair but for all it was worth, he didn't much want to walk anyways. They immediately set out to help him inside, leading Kayla and himself into their rooms. The accommodations weren't half bad, to be honest.

Castiel was left to himself for a while to settle in before Brock and his team came knocking. Just as Kayla was helping Cas set out his old photos, Mr. Lovett made his entrance. He really seemed to be quite a pistol. "Are your state rooms alright?"

"Yes sir, they're quite nice." Looking to Kayla, he grinned innocently. "Have you met my granddaughter, Kayla? She takes care of me." Kayla smiled and a faint blush played over her cheeks as she glanced at Mr. Lovett. Castiel couldn't help but grin at the adorable sight. Kayla needed someone for when he'd pass and maybe she should take more chances.

"We met on deck a few minutes ago, remember Grandpa?" Castiel rolled his eyes and nodded. If it got her blushing than he could play the forgetful grandfather. There was some small talk and Mr. Lovett as ked politely if there was anything needed.

"Why, I'd like to see my drawing, sir." _After all these years…moment of truth, Cas, can you look at it again_? Castiel's thoughts were broken when there was movement and he was all but wheeled away to the room where the artifacts were being held. The glass container holding the picture was full of clear water, keeping the portrait crystal clear as the day it'd been drawn. The face of the man who'd drawn him flashed through his mind and his heart raced. It'd been so long. As he examined the picture, Brock explained the significance of the Colt and where it might've been by the end of the sinking.

"The theory is that Samuel Colt made the gun way back in the southwest. It was transferred from hand to hand until it was bought in England. Now, It would be worth more than any war gun ever made." The team nodded in agreement as the photo was held in front of Castiel and Kayla.

"It was dreadfully heavy when I held it in that pose. I'd never shot it, only held it for a moment."

"Wait, you think this is actually you, Grandpa?" Kayla asked. Cas supposed it was only right that she question his sanity. After all, he'd never once said a thing to anyone about his experience on the Titanic. Who would?

"I'm sure. That's me, wasn't I a looker?" Cas chuckled. Kayla looked uncertain and perhaps she should be. The rest of the team, however, looked quite intrigued by the prospect of his story. Brock even chuckled himself.

"I tracked it down through old records and found a claim that was settled under terms of absolute secrecy. Can you tell me whose claim it was, Castiel?" Brock asked, sitting down at eye level. Thinking back for a second, Cas drew upon his memory.

"I should imagine someone by the name Krushnic," Castiel replied with a sigh. That was not a name he wished to remember. The whole team seemed to breath in with excitement at just the answer. Of course he was right, he was there.

"That's right, Nathanial Krushnic, a Russian steel tycoon. The claim was for a gun his daughter, Luci, bought for her fiancé…_you,_" Brock explained. Castiel nodded solemnly. "A week before he sailed on Titanic… It was filed right after the sinking. So the Colt had to have gone down with the ship." They looked at the date on the picture, the day the ship sank. Brock pointed over to objects laying on a velvet cloth, some broken, some not. "These are some of the things we recovered from your state room." Castiel picked up the silver mirror first, turning it over and looking at his reflection.

"This was Luci's. She spent half her time looking in it," Cas sighed, putting it back down. His hands trembled as he picked up another object, a golden pocket watch. His father had bought it for him when he'd come of age and he hadn't parted with it, even after his father passed away.

"Are you ready to go back to Titanic?" Brock asked, voice soft with supposed caring. Castiel simply nodded and he was pulled away to look at a screen. One of the engineers (whom Cas found amusing with his non-existing sense of style), showed an animation and broke down the events of the night. While all of it was quite informative and clinical, it was too scientific.

"Thank you for that fine forensic analysis. Of course, the experience of it was somewhat different."

"Will you share it with us?" Brock asked. Castiel pursed his lips before standing up, holding on to Kayla for support. He made his way slowly to the group of monitors showing the remains of what was one of the greatest ships to ever sail in the 1910's. A camera panned over the door to the staircase and it bought a familiar sting with it, a sting of memory long pushed away. A quiet sob escaped his lips and tried to reel it in.

"I'm taking him to rest," Kayla fretted, resting gentle hands on his shoulders. Castiel shook her off and turned away.

"No." Castiel sat down in his wheelchair again, old bones creaking with the effort. The team sat with anticipation. "It's been eighty-four years…" Cas began.

"It's okay, just try and remember anything." Brock looked like a hopeful dog waiting for a bone. Cas resisted the urge to roll his eyes like he would've when he was younger. Then again, when he was younger, he wasn't intent on being proper like he was expected to be.

"Do you want to hear this story or not, sir?" Cas asked, just barely keeping the sarcasm out of his voice. It really is quite hard to resist. Brock smirked with slight amusement but back off anyways. "It's been eighty-four years and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. The Titanic was called the 'ship of dreams' and it was. It really was." In his head, the scenes of that first day, the day he boarded the RMS Titanic, played out like a movie.

* * *

**April 10th, 1912**

The sun was bright, the crowd was huge and loud, and the sight was something to behold. He'd been transported via motorcar with his fiancé, Luci, and they'd arrived just on time. There were lines of people with lower tickets getting their health checkups. Children were running around on the deck waving to the crowd still on land, grins broad and bright. Castiel's sister and his only family, Anna, was across the seat from him and Luci. She was stern and set in her ways about rules so when he tried to catch her gaze, she glanced away with no remorse. As they came to a stop, Cas stepped out and lifted his hand to help Luci before helping Anna out as well. Neither said too much to him, thought he didn't expect so. This is a marriage for money, not for love.

"Isn't it grand, Castiel?" Luci cooed, flinging her arms out in wonder. The grandeur lured her in, the idea of such a wondrous ship being in her honor.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the _Mauretania_," Cas grumbled. Luci swatted him with a gloved hand. Castiel would know since he spent a great deal of time studying anything he could get his hands on, save for stocks and business. Luci had been intent on learning about the Titanic as well but as means to an end; wanting to sound smarter to the men.

"I heard it's over a hundred feet longer than the _Mauretania. _And far more luxurious." Anna joined them as they observed the ship and it's occupants. "You're brother is far too difficult to impress, Anna." Cas' sister simply chuckled blithely but with a sense of uptight righteousness. She had on her good travel clothing and her hair was done up in its usual coil. She watched Castiel coolly and regarded him with a fierce scorn.

"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable?" Anna commented as she walked towards the walking ramp. Luci followed along, not wanting to be left behind, while Cas was pulled aside to deal with one of the employs. They sorted out the baggage error quite amicably with apologies on behalf of Castiel's 'entourage'. He'd never been one to look down upon workers. They were as needed as he seemed not to be. Castiel then joined the women as they began their walk up the ramp, absently following along behind Luci and Anna as they fretted about their coats. A woman with two overly pampered canines was before them, her pets taking in the new scents.

* * *

**1996**

Cas came back to the present quickly, remembering he was telling a story. "It was the ship of dreams to everyone else, but to me it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains. Outwardly, I was everything a young gentleman should be, inside I was screaming."

* * *

**A/N Alright, there's the beginning. Yes, it's only the prologue but for organization's sake, next chapter will be more focused on Dean (Jack's) POV in the past.**

_Mauretania (1906) was the largest ship of its kind. Its sister ship was the Lusitania._


	2. Day 1

**A/N Here's Day 1, everybody!**

**Warnings in Chapter 1 author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I don't make money off my nothing.**

**~Enjoy**

**April 10th, 1912 (With Sam and Dean)**

* * *

The Titanic was a damn nice background for this poker game. Dean licked his lips and glanced back and forth between Sammy, his brother, on his right and the two Scandinavians in front of him. God, he better win this hand or they're stuck in jolly ol' England. Sven took a nervous sip from his whiskey while Dean simply took a drag off his lit cigarette. _Somebody's getting nervous._ Dean' s thoughts focused solely on his opponents, watching for anxious ticks. Sam looked uneasy at best, his shaggy brown hair swept away by his shaky hand. His hazel eyes rested on his older brother and Dean gave him a quick smile. "Dean, are you nuts? You're betting everything we have!" Sam asked, knitting his brow together in worry. The two Scandinavians eyed them warily as they spoke in their native tongue.

"When you've got nothin', you've got nothin' to lose, Sammy," Dean whispered back, taking the cig from between his lips. Sam sat back, letting out a deep breath but trusting his brother's word. Sven spoke rapidly to his partner while Dean smirked haughtily at the two, exchanging cards. Finally ready for the moment of truth, Dean looked to his left. "Sven?"

"Hit." Dean dealt a card to the foreigner and watched carefully. He placed one of his own cards back on the deck, chewing on the end of his tobacco roll. _All or nothing, Dean-o, all or nothing._ As Dean picked up a new card, he grinned inwardly at the prospect but let nothing show on the outside. It'd taken years and lots of lost bets for him to reach such a stance on poker, no screwing up now.

"Alright, moment of truth. Somebody's life's about to change, boys," Dean stated, eyeing each person. "Sammy, what you got?" Sam placed his cards down on the table with a straight face.

"Nothing."

"Nothing." Dean nodded and turned to the next man (who'd he'd come to remember was named Olaf). "Olaf?" The man folded as well, pushing his cards to the center of the table. "Nothing? Sven?" Cards were placed down and Dean froze for a fraction of a second. "Uh-oh, two pair." Dean looked at his cards again and put on his most disappointed face he could muster before turning to his brother. "I'm sorry Sammy."

"What? Dean! We have to get back to Amer-"

"I'm sorry but we're not gonna stay in Liverpool, cause we're going to America! Full house, boys! Damn straight!" Dean yelped and Sam laughed cheerfully. _Finally we're going back home._ Dean scooped up the money while Sam danced around in elation with the two tickets they'd won. Olaf reached out so suddenly that Dean hadn't the time to react when he was gripped by his shirt collar. The man growled something in another language, raising a fist to which Dean closed his eyes. Instead, Sven was the one who ate a mouthful of fist and broken teeth, starting a riot in the bar. "C'mon, Sammy, we're goin' home!"

"We're going to America, Dean! I can't believe it," Sam yelled and the men at the bar clapped.

"No, mate, Titanic's going to America…in five minutes," the bartender chuckled, yelling over the applause. Dean and Sam looked at each other before hauling ass out to the street. They ran through the crowds with their bags, dodging one person after another.

"We're riding in style now, Sammy. We're a couple of regular swells!" Dean yelped in excitement as they ran. "We're practically goddamn royalty, Sammy boy!" They ran into a carriage with two horses, skittering to a stop only for Dean to turn the other way and go around, Sam following him. They sprinted past row after row of people waving family and friends off. "C'mon, Sam, I thought you were fast. You're a freaking giant, hurry up!" Sam rolled his eyes but ran after his brother anyways. He didn't feel like being out of breath, that's all. Dean ran up the ramp just in time to catch the doorman. "Hey, hey, hey, wait! We're passengers! We're passengers." The doorman took their tickets and glanced up at them impatiently.

"Have you been through the inspection cue?"

"Of course! Anyways, we don't have any lice. We're Americans; both of us," Dean countered, pushing past the doorman and hopping into the doorway. Sam followed suit, flashing a thankful smile at the employees. The two brothers sprinted yet again down the hallways past the passengers and grinning, awestruck by this stroke of fortune. "We're the luckiest sons of bitches ever, Sammy! Ever!" Overhead, the sound of the horn being blown shook the entire ship with its rumble. Dean scrambled down the hallway, leaping up staircase after staircase until they reached the top deck. The two ran over to the edge, amped up on adrenaline and waving at the crowds. They cheered and yelled their goodbyes to England, waving with all they had. There was a shudder as the propellers began their first rotations and the tugboats begin to drift the ship out of the harbor.

More relaxed now that they'd gone below deck, Dean and Sam made their way down the halls looking for their room. Women and children paraded around, chattering away. "We're cabin 360, right, Dean?" Sam asked, tapping his brother on the shoulder. Dean nodded, looking this way and that until he found the room and pushed the door open. Dean immediately made to introduce them to their cabin mates while Sam simply clambered on to the top bunk. Dean finally turned around and grinned, rough housing with his younger brother.

"Who says you get top bunk, ya little punk?" Dean chuckled before plopping down on his bed. _We'll get there, Sammy. I promise_.

* * *

**With Castiel**

Luci pranced along on the private dining deck, looking at the accommodations before returning to her staterooms. A few men were unloading some paintings. Castiel had turned out to be a patron of the arts though his idea of artistic beauty was quite different from Luci's. Cas stood watching over the artwork, admiring each one that was brought in. He'd always loved how artists could capture something whether it's from life or mind. It was all just so _stunning_. Luci's right hand protection man, Crowley, was pointing out different places for the artwork to be taken. Cas had never liked the man, found him to be quite annoying when given the chance to talk. "Those paintings seem such a waste of money. Darling, why ever did we buy them?" Luci inquired, looking on distastefully at a specific piece that offended her sight. "Though you claim to have a sense of art."

"They're fascinating. Like being in a dream or in heaven. I'll bet heaven is a stunning place where the angels dine and God smiles upon his children." Luci rolled her eyes and continued to sip on a glass of Chardonnay. One of the maids smiled and asked whom the artist might be. "Picasso, I believe."

"I'm sure this Picasso won't amount to a thing, Cassie." Luci was so sure of everything that she wouldn't know the truth if it stung her.

* * *

**1996**

"A man came aboard at one of the other ports. His name was Gabriel Milton. We all called him Gabe. Later, History would call him the 'Unsinkable Gabe Milton'. He was real outspoken and a real hoot. He'd struck gold somewhere out in the west. Anna called him part of the 'new money' group."

"By the next afternoon, we were steaming west off the coast of Ireland and with nothing out ahead of us but ocean. The captain, Robert "Bobby" Singer decided to put her at full steam to stretch her out a bit."

* * *

**With Dean (April 12th)**

Glancing back every once and a while to make sure Sam was following, Dean ran up to the bow of the ship. The two leaned over the railings, pointing and laughing as dolphins jumped out of the water around the wake lines. The wind blew through their hair and the weather was damn near perfect all around. Sam turned and looked up at the bridge, watching Captain Singer observe the view. The man must be ecstatic since he'll be retiring after this trip. "Would you look at that, Sammy? I can see the Statue of Liberty already! I'll bet that Jess girl will be waiting for ya in port." Sam's blush flooded the poor boy's cheeks and Dean poked fun. As much as he laughed, he was proud of Sammy for securing a future with a pretty lady. He'd be in good hands with Jessica. Dean would be fine on his own. He'd never been much of a settler. More of the kindred spirit kind. Sam grinned and looked back out at the horizon and threw his arms up, letting out an excited whoop.

* * *

**With Cas**

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history. And our Master Shipbuilder here, Mr. Kevin Tran, designed her from the keel plates up." Mr. Christian Campbell, the man who'd invested such money into the ship, motioned to the man on his left. They all sat at a table with Luci and Anna on either side of Castiel, Mr. Tran on one side with Mr. Milton, and Mr. Campbell on the other.

"Well, I may have knocked her together but the idea was all Mr. Campbell's," Mr. Tran began. "He imagined a steamer so grand in scale, s luxurious in it's appointments that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is!" Kevin seemed enthusiastic at best and Castiel admired that in the shipbuilder. "Willed in to solid reality," he toasted. Castiel, bored with such trivialities, pulled out a cigarette and stuck it between his lips. Anna glared at him, narrowing her eyes.

"You know I don't like that, Castiel," Anna stated coolly. Choosing to ignore her, it wasn't until Luci put it out that he paid attention.

"Do listen to your sister, Cassie. Be polite." Though she had been taught to be a lady, Luci had always come on too headstrong. It got her into trouble; something Cas hated. She even ordered for them as well. "We'll both have the lamb, rare, with very little mint sauce. You like lamb, Cassie darling, right?" Luci chimed. Cas simply pursed his lips and flashed a grin. He'd never been one to talk excessively. Gabriel eyed him from across the table, eyes narrowing in amusement.

"Are you gonna cut his meat there too, young lady?" He chuckled. Luci frowned but a smile was drawn out of Castiel, no matter how reluctant. "Hey now, don't give me that look. Who thought up the name Titanic, anyways?" Gabriel seemed skilled in the art of switching topics. Castiel decided he'd have to become friends with the man. "Was it you, Christian?"

"Yes, actually! I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength." Castiel turned his ice blue gaze on the man, thinking hard of his next words. Every word counts in high society. "Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Campbell? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you." Gabriel grinned from against the table, catching the slight against their gender with humor. Even Mr. Tran seemed to be lightly amused. Anna not so much.

"Castiel. What's gotten into you?" Castiel excused himself from the table, meaning to get some fresh air. In the background, he could hear the distinct voice of Gabriel calling him a pistol. _Good. I can't let Miss Luci Krushnic overshadow me, right?_

* * *

**With Dean**

Rubbing his hands as a means to shadow, Dean dragged his charcoal pencil across his sketch paper. He kept a steady eye on the gentleman and his daughter standing at the railing, measuring with his eyes. While he drew, Sam spoke with an Irishman they'd met on deck, Garth. He seemed mousy though you can't complain when making friends. "The ship's real nice, isn't it?" Sammy commented. Garth agreed, talking of the weather and the passengers. He then argued that fifteen hundred Irishmen, solid as a rock, built the ship. The first class' dogs, escorted by crewmen, padded by. Dean glanced up briefly to glance at them.

"They bring the first class dogs down here to take a shit," Garth spat out. Ignoring the pups, he turned back to Dean. "You make any money with your drawings?" Dean opened his mouth to reply but was caught off guard by somebody leaning against the railing of first class' deck. For a man he was gorgeous. Unruly, but attractively so, dark hair ruffled in the wind. A chiseled face with not more than a mild five 'o' clock shadow giving it definition looked out over the water. But those eyes, they were damn stunning. Blue as the water they sailed on and full of life. Garth grinned and turned back, eyeing Dean with laughter. "Oh, so you're of that persuasion? Well, don't get your hopes up. You'd sooner have angels flying out of your ass before getting near the likes of him." Dean blushed harshly but kept his eyes on the lone man. Eventually, he turned and caught Dean's gaze only to awkwardly turn his blue eyes back to the sea. Curiously, he looked back again and held Dean's burning green-eyed stare. Sam waved a hand in front of his older brother's eyes, chuckling when the guy didn't even blink.

All too suddenly, a short woman with sandy blonde hair joined Blue Eyes, tugging insistently on his arm. Reluctantly, it seemed, he returned inside with the woman. Dean frowned and turned back to his drawings. _Only in my dreams in a world where it ain't a sin_.

* * *

**1996**

"I saw my whole life as if I'd already lived it. An endless parade of parties, cigars, and stocks. Always the same narrow people and the mindless chatter of the women. I felt I was at an impasse, with nobody who cared or noticed a thing. My father was dead and my mother as well. All I had left was Anna and she never said a thing."

* * *

**(1912) Dean and Castiel**

Castiel walked swiftly down the outer deck walkways, heading to the back of the ship. Unshed tears were in his eyes though he refused to let others see them. He's a man after all and men do not cry. Few noticed him as he made his way up to the last deck and to the back railing.

Dean Winchester lay upon a bench, looking up at the night sky. Out in the middle of the ocean is the best place to look at them after all. He had a cigarette placed between his pouty lips and his body relaxed. He heard footsteps fun by and in turn sat up from his seat on the bench. _Son of a bitch. It's Blue Eyes._

Castiel ignore everything, calmly looking down at the waters behind the gigantic ship. Panic seeped into every pore and he made an irrational decision, something he'd forbade himself the option of since childhood. He stepped up and over the railing, careful to keep his dress shoes gripped on the edge. If he had no way out, he wanted to see his end, not slip to it. Looking down at the water, all he could imagine was the icy cold tendrils of numbness and redundancy in his life slipping away. No more Luci, no more Anna, no more of this life.

"Don't do it." Castiel whipped his head around to find the owner of the voice. If he didn't know any better, he'd say it would be the guy who was staring at him earlier. His chiseled face, spiked sandy blond hair, and hypnotizing green eyes were bright in the lamplight.

"Stay away. Just, don't come any closer," Castiel growled, his voice deep. If he wanted to jump it was his choice. Nobody knows his life. The man stepped forward reaching out a hand.

"C'mon man, just give me your hand and I'll pull you back over," he encouraged. Castiel glared and looked back at the water.

"Just back off. I don't want your help." The guy looked put out and leaned forward, tossing his cig over the railing. "I'll jump." Even Cas sounded unsure to himself. He cursed inwardly and tightened his grip on the railing. Green Eyes, as he'd so dubbed the other man, stepped up with his hands in his pockets.

"No you won't."

"Excuse me, what is that supposed to mean?" Cas snapped back. He didn't have time for stupid games. Luci would come looking soon. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do. You don't know me, sir." Well, at least he tried to be polite.

"Well, you would've done it already." His voice was sure and calm enough. It annoyed Castiel to no end. It reminded him of the time when Anna was less stern and actually teased him. He hadn't liked that either.

"Yeah, well, maybe I didn't want an audience. Go away." Dean sighed and looked over the blue-eyed man. It seemed it would take quite a bit of convincing to get him off the ledge. Dean really hoped Sam was asleep when he got back so he wouldn't ask what he'd been up to.

"I can't. I'm involved now. I'm telling ya, if you let go I'm gonna have to jump in after you." Dean started to take off his jacket, tossing it on the deck while Blue eyes gave him an incredulous look.

"You're crazy. You'd be killed," Cas stated, clearly thinking the poor man mad.

"I'm a good swimmer." _Oh, he's a good swimmer? Well, might as well pack it in for the day, right?_ Sarcasm never ceases to be useful to Cas, even in his thoughts.

"You'd still die. Are you really this stupid?" Cas asked, eyeing him suspiciously as he undid his shoes.

"Nah, it would hurt but I wouldn't die. I'm more concerned about the water being so cold. It's nearly below freezing, y'know?" Dean stated, tossing a shoe next to his shucked coat. Cas said nothing but looked back down at the water edgily. "You ever been to Kansas?"

"Pardon?" _This guy is beyond nuts. Why am I still listening?_ Green eyes looked at him pointedly.

"It can get pretty hot but come wintertime," Dean whistled. "It gets pretty damn cold out there. My brother, Sam, and I grew up there in Lawrence. Beautiful place. Used to go up north for ice fishing though, near Wisconsin. It's where you- "

"I know what ice fishing is!" Cas snapped, fed up with this nonsense. He should really just jump. What's the point of this small talk with a complete stranger? It _is_ rather cold out though. He kind of wished he had his trench coat…

Green Eyes shrugged. "Sorry. You don't look like you get out much. Anyways, I fell through thin ice once, scared the daylights out of Sammy. Water that cold, like down there, it hits you like buckshot all over your body. You can't breath, ya can't think, not about anything other than how much it hurts. If you've ever been through pain, buddy, then you know." Looking at Blue Eyes now, Dean seemed sure he was over the hill of convincing the guy not to take the plunge. He's too pretty for that to happen. "So, y'know, I'm trying not to think about jumping in after you but I don't gotta choice. I'd appreciate it if you came back over the rail get me off the hook."

"You're a crazy bastard, y'know that?" Cas asked, turning back around. Dean shrugged and pursed his lips politely.

"That's what everybody says about us Winchesters, but no offense, man, I'm not the one hanging over the back of a ship here." Reaching out, Dean put his hand in the air next to Blue Eyes. "C'mon. Just give me your hand. I promise I'll get you over safely. You really don't wanna do this." Castiel's heart hammered in his chest as he reached out, taking Green Eyes' hand. It was rough, calloused, a hand of a man who'd known work in his life. As he looked up, their gazes caught and Castiel blushed. _Damn it, men do not blush_. _Not over other men_. "I'm Dean Winchester." _So Green Eyes has a name._

"Castiel Tippens-Novak." Dean chuckled and a little smirk pulled up at the corner of his lips.

"I might have to get you to write that one down, Cas," Dean chuckled. Castiel eyed him curiously as he began to step over the railing. He'd never been called Cas by anyone other than Anna. Dean encouraged him softly and Castiel tilted his head just slightly to the side. _Well_, Dean decided, _that's something I'll never forget about Cas, here. _Just as Dean almost had him over, Castiel's foot slipped and he floundered to catch it again before sliding off. Dean's arm was the only thing keeping him from falling to the death he originally planned. "It's okay, Cas, I've got you." To his credit, Castiel only shouted slightly in pain. "Cas, damn it, listen to me. I won't let go." Those blue eyes, which had been screwed shut, opened and looked at him again as Cas finally caught the bars with his other arm. Pulling himself up, he stumbled over the bar and knocked Dean to the ground. The both panted for breath for a moment, looking anywhere but at each other. Dean's arms were beginning to get tired as he held himself up to keep from crushing the other man. Finally, they acknowledged their awkward position and Cas cleared his throat.

Footsteps, no doubt responding to the yells, approached and out of nowhere came Luci, crewmen, and her right hand man, Crowley. Castiel flushed and Dean jumped away like he'd been burned. Castiel stood up and Luci ran to him, wrapping her petite arms around his waist. Finding no alternative, Castiel comforted her as best he could after just have been rescued from nearly falling off a ship. As the Master of Arms handcuffed his hands together, Dean listen to the woman who'd been hugging Cas ramble off to him. "What were you doing with my fiancé?" Choosing to be silent, Dean said nothing in response but instead flicked his eyes towards Cas who frowned. "Don't look at him!"

"Luci. It's not what you're thinking." Cas stood up from the bench he'd been pushed onto, walking towards Luci and Dean.

"What were you _doing_?" Luci, as Dean understood, screeched at him. It took all his will not to blush at what she was suggesting. Thanks to his pale skin, it would spread like wildfire and make him look guilty as hell. Castiel placed a gentle hand on his fiancé's arm and shook enough to get her attention.

"Luci, please refrain from yelling. It was an accident. You know how flighty I can be. Well, I looked too far over the railing and slipped. I'd been trying to see the propellers and that's why I was leaning. You'd be sans a fiancé if Mr. Winchester here hadn't saved me. He might've gone overboard himself!" _That was smooth, Castiel. Sound like a damsel in distress. Let Luci fret over you and Dean won't get his ass arrested. _His thoughts held a grim but his face showed nothing. Dean was staring at him with confusion and slight pride, knowing Cas had just practically lied through his teeth.

"Oh, Cassie. I'm _so_ sorry!" Luci dramatized. She hugged him yet again and the Arms Master seemed sympathetic.

"Oh, lad, I do apologize! What a heroic thing for you to do." Dean rolled his eyes inwardly but hey, he got his handcuffs off. Crowley eyed Dean suspiciously, watching as Luci dragged Castiel off with coos of 'it'll be alright, darling' and 'oh, dear me'.

"Crowley, do make sure the boy gets a small reward. Maybe a 20?" Luci called back. Cas stopped and looked at her with frustration. Crowley was already handing the cash to the boy who looked at it with disgust. Pushing away from his fiancé, Castiel made his way back over to Dean.

"Mr. Winchester, would you perhaps like to join us for dinner tomorrow evening?" Castiel asked, pleading with his eyes that Dean would say yes. "You can regale our group with your heroic tale." Dean smirked and nodded his head.

"Count me in." Luci looked only slightly taken aback but her pouty lips suggested she was plotting some way to embarrass him. Cas nodded as well and turned back to Luci, walking away with a hand on her back. Crowley began walking away but turned when Dean whistled at him. "Can I bum a smoke?" Shrugging, Crowley handed him a tin case full of cigarettes that Dean took two of.

"You'll want to tie those," Crowley said, nodding to Dean's shoes. "It's interesting that Mr. Novak slipped so suddenly and you still had time to remove your jacket and shoes." Narrowing his eyes, Dean said nothing. How easily they seemed to suspect him of something most would not. Crowley smirked and walked away, off towards the first class cabins. Dean returned below deck, finding that Sam _was_ still awake. He _did _ask Dean what he'd been up to and Dean couldn't keep his mouth shut, telling him everything.

"Why would they jump to that conclusion so fast?" Dean questioned and Sam sighed, lying back on his bunk. Their other two roommates had so far disappeared so Sam wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

"Do you think that maybe Cas is queer like you?" Sam asked. Dean gasped and looked up at his little brother. "I'm eighteen, Dean, not stupid. You think I didn't notice all those times after hunts when you would disappear? Even Dad knew before he died. He also didn't care, just like me. _Anyways_, what if Cas has been a…er, flight risk before with another man?" Dean considered it for a moment. "If you like him you should probably find that out first…"

"Yeah, you're right, Sammy."

* * *

**With Cas**

Castiel sat in his stateroom, perched on a chair reading a book. It was really interesting and he was being sucked into the plot when the door creaked open. "Cassie, I know you've been downhearted and I'm not pretending to know why," Luci began as she stepped into his room. "I, um, I have something I was saving until later but I wanted to give it to you now." She sat down in his lap, taking his book and placing it on the table near by. Though he was uncomfortable, Cas allowed her to remain where she was and waited for her to open the box in her hands. She peeled the lid back and there, sitting upon a velvet cloth, was a stunningly made pistol. It looked to be quite polished and in mint condition. "It was made by Samuel Colt. It's one of a kind. Perhaps it should serve as a reminder of my feelings for you."

Luci picked the pistol up and handed it gingerly to her fiancé. Cas held it firmly, inspecting all the ridges and the make. "I know you like to go out hunting with the boys and I figured you'd like a beautiful pistol to go along with you." Castiel unlocked the chamber, seeing that no rounds were loaded.

"This is…overwhelming, Luci."

"So are you, Castiel, darling." She chuckled. "There's nothing I couldn't give you, Cassie. Anything you'd like to study or observe. Nothing I would say no to. Just don't say no to me. Open your heart to me, darling," Luci pleaded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Cas said nothing, simply tilting his head to the side just a smidgen. _Perhaps I should've jumped anyways._

* * *

**A/N Well, there's day one, ladies and gentlemen. Hopefully it seems to fit in with the changes I made.**

**Comments, questions, concerns?**

**R &R if so. **

**Thanks,**

**DAMuse**


	3. Day 2

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate the attention to detail and I've gone back and edited all the chapters :)**

**All warnings are in chapter 1.**

**I OWN NOTHING. DON'T SUE ME JAMES CAMERON. I HAVE NOTHING YOU WANT. SAME TO YOU KRIPKE.**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

**With Cas and Dean (April 13th, 1912)**

"It's been just me and Sammy since I was fifteen. My mom died when Sam was a baby and my dad took care of us until he died when I was fourteen and a half. I took care of Sam and we left, haven't been back since." Dean and Cas walked along the outer deck, the wind ruffling their hair as they talked. "Sam's got a girl waiting for him though, in New York. They're getting married when we get there." Dean sounded proud of his little brother, it made Cas smile warmly. "Well, Cas, we've walked about a mile around this boat deck and chewed over how great the weather's been and how I grew up but I'm guessin' that's not what you came to talk to me about, is it now?" Dean chuckled. Cas ducked his head a little.

"Mr. Winchester, I-"

"Dean." Cas nodded and continued.

"Dean, I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back over but for your discretion." Cas said, looking back to Dean's face as they walked.

"You're welcome." Something in that made a self-righteousness burn in Cas, a need to explain things in plain terms.

"Look, I know what you must be thinking. Poor little rich boy, what the hell does he know about misery?" Cas said, a little sardonic laugh escaping his lips. Dean stopped, placing a hand on a rope by the railing.

"No. No, that's not what I was thinking, actually. What I was thinking was what could've happened to this guy to make him think there was no other way out?" Dean fixed his green eyes on Castiel's face, reading his reaction. He seemed conflicted, not sure how much to say.

"It was just…everything. My whole world and everyone in it since my parents died and I was left with my sister and just everything out of my control." Cas looked at his engagement band and Dean whistled. "500 wedding invitations have gone out. I only proposed last week… The whole Philadelphia society will be there. I feel like I'm screaming but nobody cares enough to listen!" _I sound like a whiny woman_. Cas' face twisted in disgust at himself.

"Do you love her?" Dean asked. It's a fair question really. If Castiel loves her than he would get over those feelings. If not, well, then something has to be done. Cas looked taken aback by such a question.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love her?" Dean repeated, watching Castiel's face carefully.

"What kind of question is that?" Cas snapped, incredulous. He looked out at the ocean and back to Dean with his mouth gaping. "Why would you ask me that?" he questioned, head tilting to the side in what Dean had named the 'curious Cas' look.

"Well, it's not a hard question. Do you love the girl or not?" he asked slowly this time. Cas scoffed and looked indignant.

"We shouldn't even be having this conversation," Cas sputtered. Dean smirked and chucked a little bit at such a funny response

"Why can't you just answer the question, Cas?" Castiel laughed disbelievingly, stepping away and slapping his palm to his forehead. Dean followed along, watching Cas' little moment.

"This is illogical. You don't know me or my life and I don't know you and this conversation is not happening," Cas' gravelly voice stated. "You're awfully rude, Dean Winchester. Rude, uncouth, and presumptuous and I must be going now." Cas reached a hand out and began shaking Dean's hand enthusiastically, gripping tight. Dean merely smiled and waited while Cas continued on. "Dean. Mr. Winchester, it's been a pleasure. I sought you out to thank you and now I've thanked you."

"Well, you've insulted me too."

"Well, you deserved it," Cas chuckled, still shaking Dean's hand and continuing his tirade. Gosh, Cas couldn't even remember the last time he spoke so much to someone. He was typically the good soldier kind of guy. Keep your head down and nobody will say anything. Dean looked down at their still enclosed hands, biting back a grin. This Cas sure is a character.

"Thought you were leaving," Dean stated. Cas scoffed yet again and released Dean's hand, turning to walk away.

"You are so annoying, do you know that?" Cas laughed. Dean simply grinned and waited for him to finish, crossing his arms over the portfolio he'd been carrying in his hands.

"Oh, I am?" Dean chuckled. Cas turned on his heel, his blue eyes fiery. He poked his finger at Dean's chest.

"I don't have to leave. This is my part of the ship. You leave." Dean's eyebrows raised and he pursed his lips.

"Oh, I see. Now who's rude and presumptuous?" Cas stared at him huffily before laughing. His blue eyes glanced down briefly, noticing the object in Dean's hands. He made a grab for it, which Dean allowed without complaint.

"What is this stupid thing you're carrying around?" Cas snapped, opening it and looking at the drawings. "Are you some kind of artist or something?" Dean kept his mouth shut and let Cas talk, following him over to a bench on the deck. "These are actually pretty good…" Castiel flipped through the sketches and stopped on one of a mother and child. It was really quite stunning that a man so young could capture such a work. "Dean, these are amazing."

Dean scoffed at the notion. "They didn't think much of 'em in Lawrence and definitely not in ol' Paree." He'd never gotten much for his work. Just a few simple compliments and no money. Sammy enjoyed looking at them though. The kid would study anything you put in front of him. Cas gazed him curiously, head tilted to the side.

"Paris? You get around for someone with uh, a limited means," Cas stuttered. Dean grinned and chuckled. It's not the first time he'd heard that.

"You can say poor. It' the truth," Dean grinned. Cas flipped to the next page and gasped a little. A woman lay on a bed with a scarf draped across her nude form, a cigarette draped from her lips. Not saying anything, he flipped to the next sketch. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Dean run a hand through his blond spiked hair. The next sketch was the same woman standing naked at one of the ballet bars with a mirror.

"And…these were drawn from life?" Castiel asked, raising an eyebrow. Dean grinned and smirked boyishly when a man walked by causing Cas to close the portfolio quickly. Wouldn't want to get caught with such paraphernalia.

"Well, that's what's nice about Paris. Plenty of women willing to take their clothes off. America is a lot like that too, I suppose." Cas smirked as well. Trust a good-looking guy to say something like that. The next sketch was again the same woman but up close. She _was_ rather beautiful in a stylized way.

"You liked this woman. You used her several times," he continued when looking at a drawing of her hands. Dean reached forward and flipped to the next page.

"You see, she had beautiful hands," he explained pointing out the shapes and contours of the drawing. Castiel listened intently before turning to Dean again.

"I'm sure you enjoyed her company," Cas commented slyly. At least it was understood the man was after women. There was a little relief and some regret in Cas' heart that that was his persuasion. Dean shook his head, denying the fact.

"Only with her hands. She was a one-legged prostitute and I have standards." Dean flipped one of the pages and laughed when Cas' face twisted in embarrassment. "Great sense of humor though." He flipped another page to a lady who wore tons of jewelry. "This lady, she used to sit at the bar every night wearing all the jewelry she owned waiting for the husband she'd long lost." He ran a thumb along the edge of the drawing. "We called her Madame Ellén. See, her clothes are all worn out." Cas stared at him with blue eyes shining. This Dean Winchester is such an enigma; like nobody he's ever seen.

"You…you have a gift. You _see_ people," Castiel said, smiling. Dean's face immediately became serious as he looked into Cas' blue eyes.

"I see you." Cas smiled uncomfortably. He'd never really had anyone notice him; everything had always been decided for him without his feelings. He almost missed the idea of being a wallflower. His uncle, Zachariah, he made sure he was seen not heard, often times neither.

"And?" Cas intoned, raising an eyebrow. The wind ruffled Castiel's black hair and Dean watched his face. _Man, this guy outta be a model with those blue eyes…_

"You wouldn't have jumped."

As the sun was setting, Dean and Cas moved to railings and peered out into the sun. Dean was telling Cas of his jobs. He explained about being a hunter and about monsters that he'd defeated. Cas had been reluctant to believe it at first had he not seen what he assumed was a ghost early in life; quite an experience that'd been. Dean spoke of his father and mother, of Sam and of being on the move. "I was in California at one point. I worked a job to keep me and Sammy fed for a month. The boy wanted to go to school so I paid for him to go. I want him to have a future, y'know?"

"I wanna be like you," Cas said, gazing out into the sunset. "To be able to go wherever I wanted on a whim. Maybe it'll never happen but say we'll go to Lawrence sometime. Go back and see where you were born. Or we could go to California or visit Sam and his girl." He smiled briefly, the lines at the corners of his eyes crinkling up in joy. Dean smiled, tracing those lines with his gaze.

"We'll do it sometime, Cas. You an' me. We'll make a ruffian out of you yet, Mr. Proper," Dean said, chuckling. Cas' lips twisted to the side a little and he straightened up from leaning against the railing.

"I'm not _that_ proper." His protests went ignored as Dean simply sent him a skeptical look. "I'm not. I do stuff for fun. I just don't like to break rules often."

"Ah, c'mon, Cas, can you even spit like a man?" Dean taunted, smirking unduly at the now bristling male. Taking the bait, Cas rose to the challenge and pulled Dean along towards the side of the ship that wasn't over another deck. Once there, he spat over the edge. There was silence until Dean broke out into uncanny laughter. "What was _that_?" Cas' cheeks reddened and he motioned for Dean to do better. The Winchester grinned before letting out the most disgusting and entertaining wad of spit he could muster, sending it into the ocean. "Now, that's how you do it, Cas." Trying yet again, Cas froze when he heard Anna's voice saying his name. He nudged Dean who was hawking up for another round, causing the man to turn and face their company. Anna stood, her face stern and pinched, beside Gabriel (whom had decided to hang with the women due to ill company with the men) and Mrs. Rachel Bonham.

"Sister," Castiel began, trying to cover up their behavior. "May I introduce you to Dean Winchester?" Anna regarded Dean with disdain and cool eyes. She gave him the once over, no doubt taking in his less than first class clothing. Cas tried to hide his smile as he noticed a little dribble of spit on Dean's chin, making the poor guy's blush stand out even further against his pale skin.

"Charming, Castiel," Anna replied, turning her burning gaze back to her younger brother. Something in that gaze was knowing, disapproving. Gabriel took a moment to catch Dean's attention, motioning to him to wipe his chin. Dean did so awkwardly and Cas had to smile at how ridiculous this situation had gotten.

* * *

**1996**

"Gabriel and the countess were curious about the man who'd saved my life. I wasn't the one to make an instant friend either, which stood out; made Anna suspicious. She looked at him like he was a mangy dog off the streets of London; dangerous and something to be taken care of." Kayla looked at Brock, face concerned as Cas got deeper into his story.

* * *

**With Dean and Cas (1912)**

A bell sounded from behind them causing relief to flood through Cas' body. Finally, Anna wouldn't scrutinize him further. "Well, that sounds like the dinner bell," Gabriel stated cheerfully. Both the countess and Anna looked to Dean once more.

Cas turned to Anna and offered his arm to her. "Shall we get ready, sister?" he asked cheerfully, moving her along. "See you at dinner, Dean." Dragging Anna away almost forcefully with the countess following along, Cas walked stiffly away from the scene. Dean stared after him and nearly didn't even hear Gabriel speaking.

"Dean-o, you got any idea what you're doing?" he asked, watching as an embarrassed and boyish grin spread over the young man's lips.

"Not really," Dean replied sheepishly. Gabriel stuck his hands in his suit pants pockets and nodded solemnly.

"Right, well, this is the lion's den and you're about to go into it willingly." Looking the Winchester up and down, he grimaced. "You're not wearing _that_ are you?" Gabriel questioned. Dean looked like he'd been taken down a peg and looked at Mr. Milton reproachfully. Shaking his head, Gabriel motioned for the boy to follow him. What good would it be if he wasn't dressed appropriately? They walked silently all the way to Gabriel's staterooms, entering without a word. Dean shifted awkwardly as Gabriel disappeared into his closet only to lighten up when the man returned with a dashing suit. Dean quickly went and changed into it, borrowing some of Gabriel's hair gel to slick his hair down more than his usual spiked style. "Ah, knew it. I thought my cousin's size would fit you. See what happens when you get all cleaned up?" Dean rolled his eyes but thanked Mr. Milton all the same.

Some time later, after separating from Gabriel, Dean entered the grand stairway. He noted how beautiful the place looked; how out of his league it seemed to be. He stood at the bottom of the staircase, observing the other gentlemen's ways of moving. Not that he would really need it with Castiel being a guy and all. As he looked up, he saw Anna being escorted by some older gentleman who seemed to do nothing but talk. Next came Castiel and Dean grinned, watching as Luci tugged on Blue Eyes' arm insistently. As they finally made it down, Luci pulled away from Cas and made her way over to somebody else without so much as a glance backwards. Shrugging Castiel stepped over to Dean with a barely there smile. They began to walk towards the dining room and casually, at least Dean thought it was casual, Cas brushed their hands together gently. Striding over to Luci, whom had completely abandoned Castiel to Dean's surprise, Castiel tapped her arm politely. "Luci, I believe you remember Mr. Winchester." She lifted her hand and Dean politely leaned down and kissed it briefly. He wasn't really into this fancy smancy stuff. Luci's eyes widened and she smirked seductively at Dean.

"Mr. Winchester. I must say, I never thought you'd clean up so nicely." Taking the insult in stride, Dean simply smiled and ducked his head lightly. She said nothing more, simply turning and walking along with her escort to the dining room. Dean trailed along with Cas beside him, listening to every piece of advice that he was given. Cas pointed out different people, nodding cordially at some and smiling at others. Gabriel joined them briefly, grinning politely and cracking a joke here and there.

"I see you're a natural, Dean-o," Gabriel commented casually and Dean grinned. If they believed it then he'd keep doing what he's doing. Clearly he's doing it right. "They love money. Pretend you own a gold mine and you're in. You can even call Castiel your queen of Sheba." Cas coughed frantically but covered it up before anyone other than Dean and Gabriel could notice. "Kidding, kiddo, kidding." The three stopped and Dean was introduced to yet another couple, smiling politely and making intelligent comments. If only Dean's mom could see him now, she'd be smiling.

* * *

**1996**

"Oh, he was nervous, I could see him shaking. He never faltered, though. Everyone welcomed him, not one questioning why he was with me. I believe the common theory was that he was the heir to a railroad fortune. Ah, but Anna could always make it sting. Her passed time was putting people on the spot."

* * *

**With Cas and Dean (1912)**

"Mr. Winchester, tell us of the accommodations in steerage. I've been told they're quite nice." Anna, quite pleased with herself, waited for this…this _ruffian_ to answer. Dean simply let a stunning smile bloom on his face before answering as eloquently as possible.

"Ma'am, they're just as you've heard. Hardly any rats." The less rigid of the table members laughed intently, willing to let Dean into their exclusive little world. It seemed as long as you played the part and had a pretty smile nobody would question. Luci, whom had been silent for some time by some miracle, decided to speak up. She'd never liked sharing her toys and she wasn't about to hand Castiel over to some _pest_. She knew a queer when she saw one and Dean was in her sights as number one. If Castiel is drawn to his charm then she'd have to find a way to embarrass this _Dean Winchester_ into fumbling.

"Mr. Winchester is joining us from the third class," she began. Not getting the reaction she expected, she continued on. "He was of some help to Cassie last night." A few at the table nodded in acknowledgment. Castiel clenched his fist under the table and smiled genially. He would foil any attempt to meddle with Dean's life.

"I discovered that Mr. Winchester here is quite the artist. He was kind enough to show me his work earlier today," Cas stated, sipping on a glass of wine to allow his words to sink in. If there was anything he'd picked up from Gabriel over the past day and a half, it was how to change a conversation. Luci's smiled venomously, narrowing her eyes in a sweet yet furious impression towards Dean.

"My definition of art is not exactly like Castiel's I'm afraid. Not to say, my dear Mr. Winchester, that your work is not to par," she chuckled, voice sugary. It unnerved Dean but he waved the insult off. No need to start anything unnecessary. As their food arrived, Cas quickly motioned to his new friend to place his napkin in his lap and sit up a tad straighter. Only then did Dean notice the amount of silverware placed in front of him, staring at them in slight panic. Leaning over to Gabriel, whom had strategically sat himself next to the Winchester, Dean asked rather shakily if all the silverware was for him alone.

"Don't sweat it. Start from the outside and work your way in. That's all you gotta worry about." Nodding in thanks, he returned to his listening of the small talk. Mr. Tran spoke to Castiel rather fondly, comparing ideas about ship schematics. Dean bashfully refused the caviar offered giving a feeble but simple response that he 'never liked it, but thank you anyways'. From the corner of his eye, Dean caught Castiel hiding a grin behind his hand. It was then that Castiel's sister decided to start her interrogation anew.

"Where are you from, Mr. Winchester?" Anna asked, smiling coldly. She took a petite bite of her caviar-covered cracker. For a second, Dean considered lying. It _would_ make him look better. However, lying had never settled well with him. Any time he'd ever lied to Sammy he'd felt guilty for days after.

"As of this moment, my address is the RMS Titanic. After I get off I'll be on God's good humor until I get myself to Kansas." If the answer wasn't meant to be funny, it went unnoticed as Anna pressed him further.

"Oh, well, how do you have the means to travel?" she asked. Her smile was as poisonous as Luci's looked sitting next to her.

"Well, I work my way from place to place supporting my brother. I've done a few odd jobs here and there. We won out tickets for Titanic at a lucky hand of Poker. Almost thought I wouldn't make it but I'm lucky." Cas grinned but kept it unnoticeable to anyone but Dean. One of the gentlemen went on about how life is a game of luck.

"You find that kind of life appealing?" Anna asked, obviously appalled by his answer. Dean shrugged inwardly. He wasn't here to impress Anna or anyone. He's here to be with Cas even if it means being looked down on. It wouldn't be the first time in his life it'd happened. Biting his cheek to keep a sarcastic bite out of his words, he held eye contact with her.

"Yes ma'am. I've got everything I need with me. I have my air in my lungs, a little brother to be proud of, and blank sheets of paper. I love waking up to an unpredictable life. I never know what's next. Life's a gift, ladies and gentlemen, I don't think it smart to waste it." Luci looked shocked and she glanced to Castiel, frowning when she saw his dazed eyes focused across the table. "You never know what hand you'll be dealt and you have to take it in stride. I make each day count for me and for my brother. It's something everyone should do for themselves."

"Well said, Dean," Gabriel agreed, nodding his head at the younger man. There was a murmur of agreement from the others and Cas raised his glass with a quiet 'to making it count'. Dean's green eyes sought out Cas' blue ones and his breath hitched when they caught.

Dinner progressed uneventfully with Gabriel telling many an interesting story. The older men stood up and Cas ducked his head towards Dean's across the table. "Brandy in the smoking room. Make your escape now before it's too late." Cas stood up along with all the men and Dean joined him as well. "Luci, would you like me to escort you back to the cabin?" Cas offered but his fiancé simply waved him off. Dean was invited to join the men but wisely turned them down.

"I'll need to get back to my brother. It was a pleasure," he said, nodding politely. The men began to walk away and Crowley, who'd been hovering the whole time, eyed Dean warily before pushing past him. Cas stepped closer to Dean and pursed his lips.

"You really need to go?"

"I have to go row with the other slaves, Cas," Dean joked, earning a sweet grin from the other man. Sticking his hand out, Dean gave Cas' a good shake before stepping away with a wink. Cas nodded his head and closed his hand around the tiny piece of paper that'd been left behind. Stopping to make sure nobody watched, he opened it up and read the contents of the note. Oh, if Dean wanted him to make it count, Cas was gonna take the chance. When else in life would he be able to? Quickly excusing himself from the dining room, Castiel made his way to the main staircase only to find Dean standing at the top. "Wanna go to a _real_ party?"

Cas laughed harder than he had in ages, sipping down cheap beer and watching Dean dance with one of the little girls. They'd come all the way down to the third class area where an Irish party was being hosted for all to enjoy. Sitting next to Cas some random stranger but he was nice all the same. Dean pushed Sam over to Castiel, quickly introducing them before dancing away with the little girl again. Sam chuckled and shook Cas' hand, blushing gently when Cas gaped at his height. "I'm Sam," he shouted over the music.

"Castiel." The both laughed before a crash was heard somewhere behind them. A man had fallen from his chair only to be helped up by who knows whom and handed a beer from one of the tables. Cas laughed harder and Sam did as well. All too soon, Sam was pulled away to dance with some girl, blushing furiously. The song ended and just as soon, a new on began. Dean was closer again, bending down to the little girl's eyelevel.

"I'm gonna dance with my friend here, okay?" Castiel hadn't heard what Dean said but the come here gesture made his point for him. Castiel's smile turned to an incredulous gape.

"What? No. I don't dance. I can waltz but that's about it." Dean ignored his protests and pulled him up from his chair, surprised by how light the poor guy felt. "Dean. Damn it. Dean, I don't know this dance." Dean chuckled once again, looking over to the now pouting little girl. He winked at her and her face brightened before she skipped off.

"We'll just have to get a little closer," Dean explained, bringing Cas in just a tad. Cas eyed the crowd warily and waited for their reaction. "Don't worry about them. They don't give a rat's ass who you dance with as long as you're drunk and happy." The words did little to reassure Cas but the blue eyed man let Dean lead away. "Don't think." They hopped around merrily and the others laughed and whooped at them. Seconds later and they saw Sam hop up on the table with his dance partner, the girl blushing cutely. They twirled and spun until Dean helped him up onto the table where Sam was. Making it up as he went along, Dean began to dance along with the music and tapping his feet in a rhythm. Taking it as a challenge, Cas smirked and started a rhythm himself. Dean gaped at him for a moment as Cas smiled and laughed more freely than ever. Suddenly they were stepping in time and spinning around, Sam clapping and egging them on from somewhere nearby.

After they'd stopped dancing, Dean led Cas over to a table where a group of guys were watching two arm-wrestle. The Winchester grabbed two full beers and handed one to Cas before taking a sip of his own. Smiling deviously, Cas tipped his glass and knocked back the whole thing at once. When he caught Dean staring he grinned. "Didn't think I could drink more than a scotch did you?" A man walked by, tripping and spilling beer all over them making Cas laugh harder in his inebriated state. The arm wrestling match ended and Cas somehow talked himself into a corner. He now had eight shots of whiskey sitting in front of him and a group of guys watching in anticipation. There were shouts of 'he can't do it' and 'what a light weight' but those were quickly silenced when Castiel started knocking back shot after shot until he had all eight empty in thirty seconds flat. Though he swayed a little, Cas managed to stay upright. They joined a line of dancers across the room, laughing and cheering like crazy.

Cas couldn't even _remember_ the last time he had fun like this.

* * *

**A/N Alright, day two for the win. **

**Note: Day 3 (the drawing, sex, and sinking) will be split into multiple chapters. I'll warn you over any smut so…yeah, look forward to it.**

**Questions, comments, concerns? **

**R&R**


	4. Day 3 part 1

**A/N Thank you for the reviews. They mean a lot.**

**Warnings: M/M slash, sexual encounters, homophobic language, fowl language, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me, Universe. I have just about nothing you want. Except maybe my model Impala. Otherwise, don't sue me.**

* * *

**April 14, 1912 – 08:30AM**

Cas sat quietly, sipping on his cup of tea. He'd been awoken earlier amidst a dreadful hangover by one of the ship's crew he'd befriended, Adam, and told to arrive on the first class inner deck for tea with his fiancé. Dutifully, he had gotten dressed and ready to meet Luci, not looking forward to hearing her nasally voice with such a headache. Though, as they sat in silence enjoying breakfast and tea, Luci hadn't said a word. One of the maid staff asked gently if she'd like some coffee to which she said nothing, only staring at Cas silently. He grimaced at her and continued to sip his tea. "I was sure you'd come to me last night, Castiel." Her frank words startled him a bit.

"I was tired." Whatever load of shit he had just tried to shovel wasn't bought. Castiel frowned, knowing that he'd hardly sounded believable. _Too late now._ Luci narrowed her eyes at him accusingly.

"Oh, I'm sure your activities below deck were exhausting," she hissed. Taken aback but holding his tongue, Castiel simply stared at her for a moment. Honestly, he wasn't surprised that he'd been followed. Luci and Anna had him tailed no matter where he went. Pursing his lips in thought for a moment, Castiel came up with a reply.

"I assume you had Crowley follow m. Typical." The moment the words left his mouth Cas wanted to take them back and sink through the floor. Possibly, he wanted to just slip away into the ocean. Luci looked as though she wanted to bite out a hurtful retort but she held her 'composure' as she seethed. Castiel actually felt shocked himself that she could hold her tongue. Luci Krushnic is known to be vicious and she holds no bars.

"I won't allow you to act like that again. Neither will your sister." Now Castiel to looked positively affronted. He bit the inside of his cheek, a small attempt at keeping him from saying something stupid. Luci seemed to be waiting for a reaction however, sipping on her tea with a steady glare thrown in his direction. A burn built up in his mouth, a need to stop the amount of shit coming out of her mouth. He tightened his expression, leaning forward a bit.

"I am not one of your maids that you can order around at any whim. I am your fiancé and I think _you _should show me some respect. I can make this marriage just as miserable for you as it is for me," he deadpanned, blue eyes locking into hers and voice sparking with power. That seemed to be the last page in poor Luci's book. She flew up and out of her chair faster than a bird of prey, splashing her cup of tea over Castiel in a fit of rage before knocking everything off the table petulantly.

"You are _my_ fiancé. I will not tolerate you running around with…with…with a _queer_. You think that just because we're on this ship and that we are not yet married that you can run around with anyone. I am to be your wife and you are to drop to your knees for my every whim. Do you not understand that, Castiel? I have the money that you and your sister need!" Castiel said nothing in response, sitting back in his now glass covered chair. Tears of fury had threatened to spill from both his and Luci's eyes and one managed to roll down Castiel's cheek before his fiancé stormed out. The maid on duty, Rachel, rushed to his side to pick up the broken china. Biting back the tears, he bent down and helped clean up.

"Are you okay, Mr. Tippens-Novak?" Rachel asked, tucking her blonde hair behind and ear. Castiel sighed and sat back on his heels.

"You know, I do not blame you if you think I'm a queer. I do not even blame you if you think I am going to hell one day," he breathed, a sad little chuckle escaping his chest. Rachel smiled gently and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you are a good man and you deserve just as good. Perhaps it's time you get what you want," she soothed and he nodded thankfully. Perhaps Rachel is right. Moments later, he excuses himself to get ready Sunday morning service (he really does prefer a cheap beer) with Anna. As he stands in his room buttoning up his white dress shirt, Anna makes her first appearance of the day by not bothering to knock. Sighing, he turns to her and takes in her solemn expression.

"Do you remember when we were children, Castiel, and we used to play outside without a care in the world?" she asks, stepping forward to straighten his shirt and finishes the buttons. He says nothing and waits for her to continue. "Mother and father would laugh and watch us from the window, tell me not to 'mess with Cassie'. I miss those days." The admission is enough to warrant a confused head tilt from the young man. "Those days are over now, Castiel. Our parents are dead and they left us with nothing. That's why you _must_ marry Lucy. I am past the age of marriage and you're the only one left," she explains as if he hasn't heard it all before. Her grey eyes lock onto his blues and she looks near to tears. "Don't you get it? This is our only choice! I don't want to force you into this, brother," Anna sighs; her words a weak shudder as she places a gentle hand on his cheek. "Please, do not see that boy again. I'm so sorry," she grimaces and turns away.

"Do not apologize for something out of your control," Castiel states bluntly but his voice is distant. How many times must he get the same speech? It's as they sing in the ship's chapel that he actually begins to wonder if he should follow Rachel's advice. Castiel sings the hymns dutifully.

* * *

**With Dean – 09:30AM**

Dean hopped down one of the main staircases two at a time, hands buried in his pocket as he passes Mr. Tran on the way. They share a friendly greeting before Dean is on his way again towards the hymns being echoed through the halls. He turns the corner of one of the hallways, coming into view of a pair of ornate doors. Two men, staff of the ship, stood guard at the doorway and they eyed him warily. One stepped forward and held him back from entering the room, ignoring his protests and proclaiming he was prohibited. Frustrated, he glanced in to see Luci eyeing him with a cruel smile as she sang. Her high soprano could be heard in the congregation. Dean again tried to reason with the guard, "I was just here last night. You don't remember me?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Now, leave." The words sounded frantic. Just then, Crowley pushed through the doors with a scowl, eyes locking onto Dean. Dean may not like the guy, but he could at least vouch for Dean's credibility. That is, if he doesn't want him thrown out. As it seemed, Crowley was not there to help him see Castiel but to send him away. Preferably permanently.

"Ms. Krushnic and Mr. Tippens-Novak appreciate all that you've done. They told me explicitly to hand this along to you," Crowley stated with ease in that ever-sarcastic British tone. Reaching into one of his coat pockets, he retrieved a simple twenty-dollar bill and held it out. Not sure whether to be insulted or just plain defeated, Dean refused the payment. Cas' life is worth more than money. When it was clear Dean would not give in, Crowley simply tucked the cash into the pocket of the nearest guard and advised the man to get 'Mr. Winchester' where he belongs and keep him there. Not wanting to manhandle, Dean snorted in disgust before firmly walking away. Before he got too far, he turned back once to try and catch Castiel's attention but only got a spiteful grin from Ms. Luci Krushnic. _Bitch_.

* * *

**With Cas – 11:15AM**

Castiel stood silently as Anna made small talk. They'd been escorted to the bridge to speak with the captain and make pleasantries, though Cas saw it as nothing more than a forced engagement. He was more fascinated by what made the ship tick than the time they seemed to be making. Captain Singer assured him nonetheless that there was nothing at the moment to worry about. "We're speeding up. I've ordered the last boilers lit." Castiel's eyebrows knit together at this. It is unwise to engage at full speed on a maiden voyage. The engines have yet to be tested thoroughly. Capt. Singer smiled but under that smile Castiel detected a trace of anxiety. _Well, that is reassuring. _Mr. Kevin Tran had added himself to their party as the first class toured the upper deck with Capt. Singer and his first mate, Balthazar Roché, talked of the wondrous boat while Kevin hung back to speak with the young blue eyed man.

"Mr. Tran, I've done the sum in my head and I can't help but wonder how the number of lifeboats would fit the capacity of the ship?" As he'd walked the deck the past few days, Castiel had counted the lifeboats one by one, titling his head curiously when he noticed there wasn't enough for every person. Mr. Tran stopped and looked at him with a tight smile.

"Only enough for about half, actually. I'm not surprised you noticed, Castiel, you're quite intelligent." The compliment, however small it may be, sent a faint blush over his cheeks. "I put in these new davits that could take an extra row of boats on the inside… Unfortunately, the higher ups thought the deck would look too cluttered."

"Why would we need any at all on an unsinkable ship?" Luci chuckled before moving forward with Anna. Mr. Tran frowned and turned to Cas.

"This ship is strong and true, but not infallible." The words did nothing to ease Castiel's nerves over the lack of supplies. The rest of his group moved along to the engine room and as Cas made to follow, he was yanked back by a hand on his shoulder. He was about to turn, to protest and shake the hand off, when he saw familiar green eyes below a black bowler hat. No words were exchanged as Cas followed Dean into a nearby compartment that turned out to be an exercise room. The frosted windows hid their forms from the outside world but Castiel still felt exposed.

"Cas, we need to talk," Dean said sternly, holding onto his arm. Castiel objected and tried to make a move to the door but was stopped yet again. Cas sighed and looked to his feet for a moment to gather his thoughts. _It's now or never, Cas. Get it together._

"I'm engaged Dean. I'm marrying Luci. This…thing we've got happening between us…I can't. I…I love Luci?" He'd meant to say it as firmly as possible but it came out as a question. A question he'd asked himself since the beginning of his engagement. Dean focused his green eyes on Cas' face, an almost smirk twitching up the side of his mouth.

"Cas. You're one stubborn son of a bitch. A little spoiled even," Dean began. He almost, _almost_ laughed at the indignant looking gracing Castiel's face. "But y'know, under that apathetic shell you're the most…the most astounding guy I've ever met." Cas tried to push away but Dean gripped his wrist. "No, listen. I'm bad at this. Sammy always said I was allergic to feelings. You're…Look, I'm not stupid. I know how the world is. I know what it's like to be broke, to have no one but a sibling, to be beaten for who I am," he starts again, quieting on the last few words. Cas is looking at him with the most alluring blue eyes, damn it. He can't get his words out fast enough and maybe he's gonna screw it up, but Dean goes for it. "If you jump, I jump. I won't let you go," Dean whispers. "I can't let you go if I know you won't be okay."

"I'll be fine. I'm always fine. There's no need to worry," Cas assures but he sounds weak even to himself. How can he convince Dean if he can't even convince himself?

"I don't believe you, man. They've got you on a leash. It's gonna kill you if you don't break free. Not now, but slowly it'll eat at you," Dean says and he has to take a deep breath before he reaches a tentative hand out, placing it gently on Cas' smooth cheek. There's a collective gasp from both of them but Dean plows on in his speech. He's got one chance. "That fire in you, it'll burn out and I can't even think about how tragic that would be." And if they haven't noticed their faces getting closer before, they certainly do now. Castiel is startled by the need he has for this man. He _needs_ Dean to save him. He _needs_ to be himself, to be Cas not Castiel, and he's only like that with Dean. But he can't. He just can't. So he pulls away.

"It's not your job to save me. I don't deserve it," Cas says sharply before retreating out the door and refusing to look back at Dean's stricken face. And then suddenly Castiel has moved along to afternoon tea with Anna, Luci and their 'friends', sitting blankly at the table and not registering the conversation. In his line of vision is a little boy. Though he following directions, he is escorting a little girl with a bored expression. The little boy catches Cas' gaze and a plea is sent silently to save him, to help him escape this life before it overwhelms him. That's when Castiel knows. That's when he knows that it's time to move and take what he wants. Consequences be damned. If heaven doesn't want him in the end, then it shall be worth his troubles.

* * *

**With Dean -7:20PM**

Dean's talk with Sam did nothing to help him get over the incident with Cas earlier. His younger brother advised him to try again but that just isn't in the realm of possibilities. He'd tried. He'd lost. The end. As Dean leaned against the railing at the bow of the ship, he looked out at the sunset. Maybe he just wasn't in God's favor. Maybe there's no God at all and this was planned. "Hello, Dean." Castiel's cool and collected voice comes from behind him and the older Winchester whipped his head around, nearly giving himself whiplash. His green eyes settled on Castiel's form, noticing his informal attire consisting of a pair of trousers and a white dress shirt. _Well,_ _informal for Cas, at least._ "I've…changed my mind."

Dean said nothing but a grin tugged the corners of his lips up with amusement. Cas stepped towards him with a confused head tilt. "They said you might be up here," Cas began but Dean shushed him, holding out a hand in a silent demand. Giving in quickly, he placed one hand in Dean's and let him pull his body forward.

"Close your eyes, Cas," Dean demanded softly. He hesitated but soon did what he was told, allowing Dean to lead him forward to the very bow of the ship. Dean's voice was dark and his breath warmed Cas' ear as he whispered, "Step up and keep your eyes closed. No peeking." Castiel's lips twitched into an amused smirk but he let the comment slide. Grabbing the railing, he stepped up onto the metal bars. It was seconds later that he felt a pair of strong hands around his slender waist. The wind carded through his hair, ruffling it gently. His smirk turned into a full on smile as Dean pressed in closer to his back. "Do you trust me, Cas?"

"Yes." The answer is simply and seeping with sincerity. So much so, that Cas is taken aback by his own response. Shaking it off, he keeps his eyes closed, letting Dean put steady hands around his wrists and cautiously spreading their arms wide. He keeps his arms out, savoring the feeling of being free. The hands gripping his wrists shift slowly, sliding down to encircle Cas' waist warmly. A thumb presses against his ribcage on either side causing Cas to shiver all the way up his spine. He's free but still caged. Caged by society. Two men are not allowed to interact in the way that they do. Most certainly not in public.

As if sensing the tension in Cas' body, Dean whispers into his ear huskily. "Don't worry about anyone else. It's just us. Now, open your eyes," he commands. The feeling is overwhelming when he does. Like flying. Perhaps he was a bird in another life. "You look like an angel." The analogy causes a blush to erupt over Castiel's face but it quickly becomes a lost matter when Dean buries his face in Cas' shoulder, arms wrapping tenderly around Cas' waist. Seconds later, Dean is twining their fingers together, stretching his arms out as well. A soft kiss is placed on Cas' neck and the man blushes yet again, caught in the moment. Then Dean's humming in his ear a lovely melody and it's all over. The Great Tippens-Novak Wall is crumbled and Blue Eyes is vulnerable.

Dean wraps his arms around Castiel's middle again, keeping their hands intertwined as he takes a breath. This is the moment. The moment where he makes the move, shows Cas what he means instead of tumbling over hard-pressed words. Castiel's head is turned and his blue eyes are searching Dean's face for something. He seems to find it because he's leaning in and Dean is closing his eyes tight so he can feel everything. It's like a caress when their lips first meet. A curious kiss, searching for sparks. And sparks they found. Dean finds himself instigating the next kiss, lingering just a little longer and pressing just a little harder. Cas seems content to do whatever Dean wants and lets his lips part to deepen the kisses. It seems as though time's forgotten as Cas raises an arm to wrap around Dean's neck, bringing him closer. There's nobody watching but even if they were neither Dean nor Castiel would have noticed, too entangled with each other to care.

* * *

**1996**

Castiel stopped his recount for a moment, looking to the monitors and then to the crew. If they looked surprised by the homosexual encounter, they covered it quickly and waited for him to speak again. "Titanic never saw daylight again after that." Brock nodded and Kayla looked sympathetic.

"Alright, dusk of the night of the sinking. Six more hours to go." Castiel frowned and nodded. One of the engineers, the one from earlier, stepped forward.

"I can't believe Singer had the iceberg warning _in his hand_ and he _still _ordered more speed." Brock shakes his head and looks over to the monitors.

"26 years of experience working against him. He probably figured anything big enough to sink the hip would be seen in time to avoid it," Brock theorizes while Castiel fingers his reacquired pocket watch in his old worn fingers. "The ship was too big and the rudder too small. It wouldn't corner worth a damn. Everything he thought he knew was wrong." He monitor Cas is now studying shines a light in one of his old state rooms, illuminating a fireplace. That's when the memories take over again and Castiel is whisked back to the past again.

* * *

**A/N Part 1 down. Next chapter: the drawing, the sex ;3, and the iceberg. Sounds like the set up to a bad porno. Or joke.**

**Anyways, hope it was enjoyed.**

**-DAMuse**


	5. Day 3 part 2

**A/N Day 3 part 2**

**Warnings: m/m slash, graphic m/m sex, ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS? Language, etc.**

**DISCLAIMER: I NO OWNS ANYTHING.**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

**April 14th – 9:26PM**

* * *

Dean took in the décor of Castiel's staterooms, awed by the ornate furniture. Even the walls and mirrors were adorned in gilt and shimmering metals. "Wow, nice room." Cas chuckled, moving inside the room and closing the door behind them. If he had any qualms about the two of them being alone together, he'd gotten over them standing at the front of the ship. Dean stepped closer to the largest mirror on the wall, examining the finely made objects on the mantel above the equally ornate fireplace. He clenched his hand gently around his portfolio, catching sight of Cas moving around in the mirror with a grin on his lips. Somehow, he'd been needled and lured into making a deal to draw Cas a portrait.

They'd been walking the halls of the lower decks, talking to Sammy, even to Garth. When he was least expecting it, Cas had snatched his portfolio from his and Sammy's bunk and stashed it under his arm before they made their way topside. Only then did he hand it back, openly pleading for Dean to draw him. "Do you think the light will be alright?" Cas' calm and quiet voice startled Dean from his thoughts. Turning to look at him, Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Artists need good light, correct?" Cas' blue eyes swam with confusion and he tilted his head to the side ever so subtly.

"Yeah, right, of course." Dean nodded his head but was quickly distracted by the works of art spread throughout the room. As he examined them, Castiel again began to shuffle about the room until he was opening a tiny safe within one of the small storage rooms. Curious, Dean followed him over.

"Luci insisted on giving me a 'gift' early but I've been told to keep it in this safe," Castiel rambled absently in the dark gravelly voice he'd become know for. Tearing his eyes away from Castiel's back, Dean wandered around the room again. He returned moments later with a rosewood box that when opened was lined with velvet.

"Should we be expecting Ms. Krushnic anytime soon?" Dean asked, peering into the box. Castiel shook his head silently before reaching into the box and revealing an amazingly crafted pistol. He held it firmly and the light from the lamps bounced off the polished metal surreally. On the wooden handle, carved neatly by a sharpened knifepoint, was a pentacle. "This is Samuel Colt's pistol." His mouth had gone slack with awe before he glanced to Castiel. Blue eyes stared back at him unwaveringly. "How?"

"It was purchased by Luci's grandfather whom had known Mr. Colt. As the years have gone by, it was passed down until Luci gave it to me." The explanation was brief and Dean shook his head in utter amazement. His father had told him about this gun as a kid. It was said to have the ability to kill any supernatural or non-supernatural being in existence with the special rounds made for it. Dean set it down gingerly as he pushed Cas backwards a little. "Enough about the gun. How about we start that portrait, hm?" Castiel nodded and ghosted away to his room. Shrugging, Dean eyed one of the loveseats and dragged it closer to the center of the room, allowing the light to wash over it perfectly. He set about laying his tools out, sharpening a piece of vine charcoal carefully with a thin knife. Sammy, bless him, had bought Dean a whole new set for his birthday a few months back in January.

It's as Dean is finishing up with the charcoal the Castiel walks back out from his rooms, a long (you guessed it) trench coat covering his from but his legs and feet bare. His blue eyes are focused like lasers on Dean's face as he steps forward, each step full of grace and pride. "I don not wish to have another portrait done of me looking for all the world dead inside. I expect you'll meet my expectations," he states coolly but a small twitch at the corner of his mouth gives away his amusement. And suddenly, Cas is stepping backwards and untying that belt that wraps around the waist and it occurs to Dean that Cas had wanted to be drawn like one of the French girls in his portfolio. So when the trench coat comes loose, Dean keeps his stare unwaveringly above Cas' waist and takes in the expanse of pale skin that's been revealed. But he can't help letting his eyes slide down for a second, blushing as he catches Castiel's stare afterwards.

And it's not Dean's fault he has to shift uncomfortably on the chair he's occupying because Cas is self-consciously holding his waist and rubbing his hips in such a seductive manner that it just can't be legal. Dean coughs hesitantly and motions for Cas to move to the loveseat and as much as he tries, Dean can't shake the images of love and naked Castiel from his mind. Castiel does as he's told, settling down on the couch and resting his back. From the table nearby, he takes the Colt in hand and cradles it in his hand. "Lean back against the sofa," Dean commands. "Alright, now take your right arm and let it rest next to your hip," he continues. When Castiel does as told, Dean takes a second to figure out what seems odd. "Hold the Colt in your left hand and lay your arm across your waist." Eyeing the pose from as formal a view as possible, he nods slightly and decides the pose is good. Castiel is looking at him dead on and Dean locks his eyes with the man for the briefest of seconds before Dean begins to draw. It's silent in the room save for their combined breathing and the crackle of the fire, the scratch of the charcoal against paper. Dean's green eyes flickered back and forth between Castiel and his paper, face serious as he focused in on his artwork. "Relax your face, Cas," Dean says abruptly in a whisper.

Castiel does his best to relax, finding it difficult while being fully exposed for Dean Winchester to see. Perhaps he hadn't thought this through. A blush was already forming over his cheeks and of course, he fought it back. He thought of as many horrifying images as possible to keep his body from reacting embarrassingly, flushing even more when he realizes that sleeping with Luci is his number one erection killer.

* * *

**1996**

* * *

"I could swear my heart was pounding out of my chest. It was probably the scariest and most erotic time in my life," Cas chuckled. He glanced up from the spot on the floor he'd been staring at to see the faces of the crew staring intently at him. They all seemed to be sitting on edge, awaiting his next words. "Up until then, of course."

"So, wait, you and Dean were just running around together, true love, whatever and Luci never tried to stop you? I mean, what happened next?" an engineer asked. Cas grinned cheekily and raised his eyes up.

"You mean did we fuck?" The answer drew a grin from the rest of the crew and Castiel smiled audaciously. "Sorry to disappoint but Dean was very professional when it came to his artwork."

* * *

**April 14th – 10:01PM **

**WARNING: There is a sex scene. If you don't read this note and get offended, well, to put it bluntly, hop off. Why are you reading an M fic anyway?**

* * *

Castiel adorned his trench coat once again as Dean handed him the finished portrait. "It's astounding." Castiel punctuated his compliment with a light brushing of his lips over his companions before moving to a table in his study to date and write a brief description of the portrait. Castiel was only briefly alone until Dean wandered in. Castiel handed him the Colt, shocking blue eyes focused solely on the Winchester's face. "Could you put this back in the safe, Dean?" His soft words were hardly the type to send someone away but Dean did as asked. The young artist directly placed the gun in the box he'd seen Cas take it out of and slid it delicately in back into place.

As Mr. Tippens-Novak took his time to get dressed, Dean wandered out to the private dining deck adjacent to the staterooms. He'd tugged the jacket he was wearing tighter to his body, silently cursing the cold. He peered out one of the starboard side windows, watching the ship sail smoothly over the dark mirror-like waters. Soon Castiel was stepping out of his rooms, fully clothed in a fine suit. He always looked sharp. "It's getting cold," Dean remarked, stepping back into the room. He eyed Castiel up and down before letting out a low whistle. There was a sudden knock at the door and Crowley's harshly accented words could be heard inquiring through the door. Cas grabbed Dean's wrist in a vice like grip, tugging him away through his room. "Whoa, hold on, my drawings."

Cas didn't even pause, opening a door that led out into the hallway. The sound of Crowley's keys jingling and the door to the room closing was ominous as they escaped. As they walked down the hall, Cas snorted with quiet laughter which abruptly halted when Crowley flung open the door they'd just exited. Dean and Cas both turned their heads, seeing the menacing tick of Crowley's jaw as he began to follow them. The almost-couple broke out into a full on jog, pushing past other patrons as they called out for the elevator to hold. "Take us down, quick. Fast!" Dean laughed, closing the gate on the elevator door. As Crowley finally reached them, their ride was already descending. Perhaps it was all the excitement, Cas flicked him off.

When the two boys exited the lift, after apologizing to a worker they'd stumbled into, they broke out into a brisk walk. Soon they were stumbling over each other on the stairs with Dean nearly flailing into a cart of dishes. The worker who'd been pushing said cart merely grinned and moved them along. Cas had kept going with Dean on his heels, pushing through another door into a hallway. They both leaned against a wall for a moment to catch their breath; laughing hysterically until Crowley appeared behind the door they'd just pushed through. "Shit, is he a cop?" Dean chuckled as they took off again.

"I think he was," Cas replied breathily as they continued down the hall. Dean picked a turn to the left, cursing when it was dead end with only a door to the left. Shrugging, he pulled Cas through the door and slammed it shut before Crowley could chase after. The noise in the room was deafening but that was to be expected when standing at the ladder leading to the engine and boiler room. Cas looked at Dean questioningly as if asking 'now what?'. Grinning, he dropped down onto the ladder and began descending with Cas right above him following suit. _Mm, suit. That suit is making Cas' ass look-_ Dean shook his head. This was no time to be thinking about Cas' ass. They were trying to escape a bloodhound, after all. There was the shout of orders from one coal worker to the next as they finally hopped down to the ground.

"What are you two doing here?" A worker asked, his coal covered face squinting at them with confusion. Cas didn't give it a second thought before dragging Dean into another run. "Wait! It could be dangerous!" The worker called out but the steady burn of the boilers and shovelfuls of coal being tossed around dampened his voice. Dean and Castiel ignored everyone around them as they ran, laughter fueling the adrenaline of being so out of line. Cas had never done this before; never had the _idea_ of doing this before. It was laughter. It was release. It was _freedom_.

Soon enough, they came upon a door that Dean yanked open. Cas followed him inside, glancing around at all the cargo in the hold. Dean strolled along until they happened upon one of the fancier cars being brought along to America. It was beautiful; a real classic. Figuring he'd be a gentlemen (though Castiel is in fact, a male. Dean had seen proof), Dean opened the door and held his hand out to help the young Tippens-Novak into the back of the coach. Though he got an eye roll, Castiel didn't argue and simply replied with a ghostly 'thank you' before stepping into the car. Dean closed the door gently, strolling forward to take his place at the wheel. The furnishings and pedals were exquisite; those words mean a lot coming from Dean and his 'Neanderthal' vocabulary. Though, as Cas had randomly shared earlier, Neanderthals were said to have had very good early poetry. Dean had just laughed.

Castiel slid down the glass panel separating him and Dean, reaching forward to place his mouth by the hunter's ear. There was a scar behind the young man's ear and the reality of what he did stunned Castiel once again. It wasn't that he was scared, no; it was shocking how much courage Dean must have to protect the human race from…from _monsters_. His train of thought was broken when Dean spoke to him, "Where are you taking me, good sir?" Cas huffed in reply, his warm breath blowing over the shell of Dean's ear. A shudder wracked the young man.

"To heaven," Cas purred before putting his arms under Dean's and dragging him back into the cabin of the car. Dean gave in until he was in the backseat, wrestling with Cas for a moment before their gazes suddenly locked. It wasn't totally magical (Dean just couldn't let go of his manliness long enough to think girly words like that) but it _was_ breathtaking. Castiel's eyes, alive with excitement, were wide with the blue iris in each blown innocently. It was then that Dean felt his hand being gripped by his partner's, fingers twining together intimately. The usual mussed up hair Cas sported was even more ruffled from their little wrestling match giving him a disheveled appearance. Their breathing, though synced, was full of trembles and shallow.

"You nervous, Cas?" Dean asked. He'd admit right now that even if Cas wasn't, Dean sure was. His body was corded with tension but relaxed too. Still staring into those blue eyes, Dean watched Cas shake his head with a soft 'no' escaping his lips. Dean sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting on it gently as he grinned. Maybe it was the most honest grin he'd ever shown to anyone besides his brother. Maybe it was because this was _Castiel_. Either way, it was the most sincere Dean had felt in a while and it scared him. That's when he decided Cas was an angel sent from heaven, just for him, because the guy knew all the right ways to make Dean melt.

Cas leaned forward, a hairbreadth away from Dean's lips, blue eyes piercing Dean's soul. "I'm not nervous with you," Cas said softly, voice husky and low like a rumble of thunder. It did weird things to Dean's heart and even weirder things to his stomach. There was no time to think about because all thoughts were gone when Cas' lips were on his. Hands roamed and soon enough, Cas was tugging at Dean's shirt and unbuttoning it maddeningly slow. When it was finally tossed away to the pile of clothes growing at the bottom of the foot well, Cas took a moment to push Dean back and trace his eyes over the Winchester's chest. It was like a beautiful road map of things and places he didn't know. Above where his heart lay was a scar, perhaps a scratch from a jagged knife, and the skin had healed into a shiny white line.

"I got that from…from a Wendingo when I was…twelve," Dean explained though it was hard to do so while panting heavily. Maybe if Cas' hands weren't wandering around below the belt he'd be able to focus. Without saying a word, Cas leant forward and placed a gentle affectionate kiss over the damaged skin. He didn't know what a Wendingo was but it had gotten the man good. Dean shivered. Another scar, this one smaller yet an angrier pink, spanned from Dean's hip to under his arm. "Got stuck fighting a werewolf and those things…man, do they have a set of claws. Happened about three weeks ago," he chuckled, holding himself up above Cas on trembling arms.

"You must be an angel," Cas chuckled. Dean flushed and his pale skin lit up a faint pinkish hue. Cas drew their lips together once aging, cursing the small space of the back of the car. It was meant to have two fully-grown men plastered across its backseat but they would make do. Oh, they would.

"Y'know, I was thinking that about you. My mom used to tell me angels were watching over me. Never knew I'd get to meet one." With that there were no more words spoken; only moans of pleasure and panting breaths. Dean took a moment to shuffle around, shucking off his pants before working on the belt of Castiel's.

"You flatter me, Dean Winchester. It will get you far." He flipped Dean over so that he was hovering over the hunter, kicking his pants off the rest of the way. Leaning down, he brushed his lips back against Dean's ear. "I can't help but wonder if you've done this before." Dean's green eyes screwed shut as Cas reached down between them, taking Dean's erection in his hand and stroking slowly, teasingly. A gasp escaped those pouty hunter's lips and Castiel grinned. It looked mysterious in the faint light of the cargo hold; a crisp white smile among the dark of the room. Finally, after minutes of slow torture, Dean regained control.

"Have _you_?" Dean asked, dragging his lips dizzyingly across the expanse of Castiel's bare chest. His tongue traced a trail from the lips of his 'angel' down Cas' throat leaving hot wet kisses in its wake. A few bite marks were scattered across a pale collarbone and a nipple was rolled gently between teeth. Cas hissed.

"Never. Never like this." Dean flushed again but with pride this time as he kissed Cas' hip. Nobody had seen Castiel like this. Nobody but him. It was empowering and a sudden possessiveness hit Dean like a brick causing him to bite down slightly harder on Cas' skin. It left a mark, Cas shuddered. It wasn't new to receive head, but Dean had never exactly…er, _given_ it. Figuring it wouldn't be different than doing what he liked, he settled for going slow. The first lick on the head of Cas' dick was like a kitten, quick and timid. "Again. Do that again!" Cas' words of encouragement spurred Dean on and he gingerly placed his lips around the head.

It wasn't as bad as he'd expected. The taste was kinda neutral if not just a little salty but he could deal. It wasn't about him anyway. This was for Cas. Dean bobbed his head a little, testing out his gag reflex before picking up the pace. "Dean, De…Dean, you…you need to stop. I'm..ah," Cas began but Dean simply continued. This was about ultimate pleasure, right? It wasn't long before warm fluid was spilling down his throat.

Cas sat up, though utterly spent, and pulled Dean up level with him. He drew their lips together and if the taste of himself on Dean's lips turned him on, well, that was perfectly okay. "How far d'you wanna go, Castiel?" Dean asked, voice so quiet it was almost hard to hear. There was no answer as brought Dean's hand up to his mouth, sucking a finger into his mouth in as seductive a manner as he could manage being cramped in a car on a ship. Dean groaned, the feeling of Cas' tongue swirling his fingers doing funny things to his dick. With a pop, they were released and Dean was staring at Cas incredulously.

"I never said I hadn't explored on my own," Cas chuckled, pushing Dean's hand down. Taking that as a hint, Dean worked him over and if the wanton moans Cas made meant anything, he was pretty sure he was doing everything right. Stretching Cas didn't take too long, certainly not as long as Dean remembered other guys (the few he'd been with) needing. It was as he was lining himself up with Cas that he really felt the burn of lust. The blue of Cas' eyes was almost gone from the lust blowing his pupils wide. Spluttered moans escaping those enchanted lips drove Dean crazy, drove him forward. He wished he'd met Cas sooner.

"So tight, Cas. Love it," He groaned or more…chanted. Whatever it was, he said everything repeatedly and it seemed to be something Cas enjoyed. Their pace was sporadic, hurried, and unapologetic. They'd have time for slow and loving another day. The rush and adrenaline fueling their movements sent Dean into a frenzy, thrusting into Cas like he'd never be this close to anyone again. Maybe he never would. If he never lived another day, he could die happily knowing he'd been with Cas, that he'd felt this close to another human being. If his dick wasn't shoved up Cas' ass he'd be checking to see if he was growing lady parts right about now.

As they basked in the afterglow, Cas wrapped his wiry arms around Dean's frame and held the hunter close to his heart. Their breathing synced up and it was peaceful. Until Dean suddenly sat up and nearly banged his head on the top of the car. "They're probably still looking for us, Cas. We've gotta get outta here," he said, struggling to pull his clothes on while kissing Castiel in the progress. He didn't want to lose touch with this beautiful angel…ever. If Cas was offended by the quickness of Dean's recovery he said nothing and simply got dressed. It was rather urgent that they leave before being found by Crowley. Dean was right anyways when because when they reached the door to the stairs leading up to the top deck, a light was shining through the cargo hold.

Dean and Cas laughed as they burst through the doors to the deck, shivering in the cold night air but too lost in each other to notice. "Oh, man, their faces," Dean howled, nudging Cas' shoulder playfully. They exchanged a few laughs before Dean caught Cas' gaze seriously. "When we get off…come with me. I'll take you home with Sammy and me. You can meet his girl and we can do whatever we want." It was ludicrous really. It could never happen. Luci would find Cas and Sam would drag his brother away before his heart could get broken. But they could dream.

"I'll always stay with you." The sincerity in Castiel's words brought a flush to Dean's face and Cas raised a hand to press it against Dean's cheek. "Always."

"You always know just what to say." Dean was leaning in to kiss Cas when there was a flurry of action on the bridge. Confusion was drawn over both men as they glanced up at the bridge. The ship rocked as it slammed into the iceberg and then a shudder ran through its frame. Dean and Cas glanced at each other before backing up quickly, avoiding the ice as it was shaved off the iceberg and slammed onto the deck. Cas gasped. Dean said only one word.

"Shit."

* * *

**A?N I'm back! I hope this was enjoyed. I'd say there's at least one or two more chapters to this story :) Thanks to all who reviewed while I was taking a break from this. I know it took forever so my apologies. **

**R & R if you'd like (more like review or Sammy dies like Fabrizio did. Your choice.)**


	6. Day 3 part 3

**A/N Thank you for the reviews! (I promise not to kill Sam) **

**Anyways, I will be including the sinking of the ship and maybe… Oh, I can't tell you. That would give away the ending you guys _think_ you know ;)**

**NOTE: There's a lot of point of view change and I've taken liberty with some of the scenes. Anything after Dean's arrest is my own twist on events.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**April 14th – 11:25 PM**

* * *

Dean raced over to the ship's side, peering over the side as Castiel scurried up next to him. They watched as the iceberg punctured holes in the siding, the metal giving way under water pressure. Slowly, others began to gather around as well, watching the iceberg shrink in the distance as the ship limped forward. Grabbing Cas' hand, Dean pulled him towards the bridge stairs. Captain Singer, followed by Mr. Tran as well as the first captain, shuffled past and down the stairs firing off orders and speaking in hushed tones amongst themselves. Dean eyed them with brief panic. Perhaps they were just taking a little water and they'd be fine. "This is bad, Dean. We should find Sam. I need to tell Anna and Luci." Cas' anxious voice trembled as he spoke.

"Alright, we'll do that." Dean slid their tangled hands into his pocket to seem less noticeable. Together they walked back towards the fist class grand staircase as well as the staterooms. Standing at the entrance to the hallway was Crowley. He smiled cordially at Castiel and pulled his hands out of his pockets.

"Ah, Castiel, we've been waiting for you." Cas and Dean said nothing and hardly acknowledged him. Had the situation not been quite so tense, Dean might've felt the extra weight in his pocket as Crowley slipped the Colt into his jacket. Anna was standing in a robe as soon as Cas entered the room. Dean trailed behind slightly and let their hands fall from each other. No need to add to Castiel's problems by outing his sexual preferences. Luci was there as well, enjoying a glass of wine as she stood by a mirror. Crowley was courteous enough to close the stateroom door.

"Anna, Luci, something serious has happened," Cas started but he clamped his mouth shut when Luci shot him a withering look.

"I know," she stated coolly. "It seems I've lost a few things this evening. Since the first is now returned, I think I have a clue where the other is." She turned to Crowley. "Search Mr. Winchester." Now Dean was really wishing his hunter's instincts had kicked in because he could literally _feel_ the weight of the Colt in his pocket. He was damn sure it hadn't been there before. It was seconds before two men were ripping Dean's borrowed coat away from him, one even patting him down. Cas' blue eyes narrowed as he glanced from Luci to Anna whom was simply staring at the ground.

"This isn't the time for a search. We've got bigger problems!" His words went unheard as an officer pulled the Colt from Dean's 'pocket'. Holding it up for Luci to look at, Dean scowled.

"This is crap. That was planted." Dean's reassurance didn't keep Cas' blue eyes from peering at him with confusion and slight betrayal. Somewhere in them was the distinct look of disbelief. Luci fed this indecision with poisonous words about how I must be easy for somebody of Dean's…_means of living_.

"This can't be. I was there the whole time," Cas whispered but Luci merely scoffed.

"Maybe he took it while you were busy putting your clothes back on, _Cassie_," she chuckled though it was cold and callous. She'd make a scary enemy. Cas frowned and looked between each person in the room. Instead of looking guilty (for something he hadn't done), Dean's green eyes bore holes into Cas, begging him to believe this wasn't true. The officer began to drag Dean out of the room and he put up little protest. He could get out of the handcuffs if he really needed to. He just needed to buy some time. Cas watched him go, a sick feeling chewing at his gut. _How could this be?_

* * *

_**Castiel – After Dean is taken away**_

* * *

Cas stood quietly where he'd been for the last five minutes. Dean had been hauled away and down to wherever they'd be taking him. Across the room, Luci stood with her wine before approaching her 'fiancé' and landing a violent slap across his cheek. Cas hardly reacted, letting his head stay turned as his cheek stung with Luci' handprint. "Oh, you little faggot. Thought you could sleep around? Whore." The words were icy and they felt like ice picks being driven into Castiel's self-esteem. Luci reached to grab him by his jacket but there was a loud knocking at the door. "Go away." Her request was ignored as a serviceman opened the door abruptly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you must put your life vest on and report to the boat decks."

"Not now," Luci growled but the man ignored her and issued the command as Captain Singer's orders. Walking past them, he reached into the stateroom closet and retrieved the life jackets. He handed one to each of them and placed a comforting hand on Castiel's arm when Luci walked away. Castiel remembered him from the first day. He was quite sure the man's name was Jimmy.

"Don't worry, Castiel. It will be alright." His kind words of assurance did nothing to remove the sting of Dean's betrayal or Luci's words. It wasn't long before Anna, Luci, and Castiel were dragged out into the main parlor and issued more life jackets. Cas spotted Gabriel and nodded. It was then that Mr. Tran passed by with a fretful look on his face. Cas reached out and stopped him, eyes pleading.

"Mr. Tran, I…I saw the iceberg. I can tell by the look on your face. Please tell me what's going on," Castiel's words were whispered. Mr. Tran grimaced but stepped closer as not to alarm the other patrons so soon.

"The ship…the ship is sinking. At most we have and hour. Then all this will be at the bottom of the ocean." He eyed Castiel sadly before glancing over at Luci whom was eavesdropping. "Get to a boat Castiel. Tell who you must but do not start a panic. I don't think we could handle that." It was then that he stared hard into Cas' eyes. "You remember the calculations about the boat, don't you?"

"I understand. Good luck, Mr. Tran," Cas replied. With a nod, the engineer was off and scurrying up the stairs. Cas stood frozen to the spot.

* * *

**With Dean-Same time**

* * *

Crowley led Dean and the officer holding him to a low room with central piping. "I'll watch him," Crowley stated when the officer glanced anxiously between the door and their 'prisoner'. With a nod he was gone, probably off to help with getting passengers to safety. Dean, cuffed to a pipe, stood his guard and watch Crowley through narrow green eyes. Luci's henchman, dressed in all black, took a seat at desk in the room and stared back. When nothing was said after a few minutes, Crowley broke the silence. "Go on, now. I know you can get those shiny bracelets off your wrists. Impress me." Watching him warily, Dean used an old hunting trick to twist the screws. He wasn't sure how he'd managed it but he had grabbed a paperclip off of a desk in Cas' staterooms. You never know when you might need one. There was a metallic thunk as the cuffs dropped to the steel floor.

"Why are you letting me go?" Dean asked coolly, not moving from where he stood and eyeing the gun Crowley had placed on the desk. The henchman chuckled and the sound was quite unnerving.

"What makes you think I don't have nefarious plans of my own, human?" Without warning his eyes flashed a solid red and flickered back to normal quickly. Dean jumped back, muscles tensing.

"You're a crossroads demon," the hunter spat and Crowley merely laughed. Wracking his brains for the words of an exorcism, Dean cursed. Banishing had always been more of Sammy's thing. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spritus, omnis_…" Dean began chanting but he found his voice cut off. He struggled to speak and clutched at his throat.

"Now, I wouldn't try that. How about a deal?" Crowley's voice was a purr and he waited for Dean to accept graciously. The hunter, still unable to speak, shot the demon a murderous face. "Right, a deal would require your soul. Perhaps I should say…_proposal_." Dean made no move to accept or deny so Crowley pushed on. "You keep that hag, Luci, from coming after me and I'll let you go find your pretty boy. I survive, you _might_ survive. It's a win-win, really." With a wave of his hand, Crowley had Dean released from his vocal bond. The hunter gasped for breath before turning his gaze to the demon.

"And this doesn't require my soul?" he questioned. Crowley smirked and shook his head. "And what about Cas? Nothing from him either?" Crowley didn't answer at first, instead turning to the expensive set of crystal shot glasses on a table near the door. He poured himself a glass of what seemed to be scotch though as he sipped it he made a face. Quirking an eyebrow at him, Dean stayed silent.

"I'll let you and Castiel go. I'll even let your moose of a brother go as well. _But_ you have to do a chore of sorts. Just a little insurance policy to assure I'm really free." Crowley's voice was slick like oil now as he leaned against the desk he'd been sitting at. The idea of working with a demon made him sick but Dean nodded in agreement. "Kill Luci Krushnic. I don't care how you manage but kill the little bitch. I never could stand her."

"She have you on a leash or something?" Dean balanced himself against the pipes as the ship slowly began to tilt backwards. Water was starting to flood under the door. Just a trickle for now but it would be getting worse very soon. Crowley took a sip of his spirit and snorted.

The he was gone.

* * *

**With Castiel**

* * *

After Mr. Tran had enlightened him of the severity of their situation, Cas dragged to the deck by Anna and Luci. He didn't protest much and he stood staring blankly at the sky. Heavenly Father, please help them. The crowd was maddening. Panic had set in quickly and the number of people realizing there aren't enough boats was increasing. Anna was standing by the first class boats, trying to be light about the situation. "I hope the boats aren't too crowded." Something in Castiel burned at his stomach. Disgust in his sister. In all these people. There were hundreds, thousands who would be dying tonight and all they could worry about was whether class would be taken into account when arranging the seats. Luci was ignoring him, climbing into the boat behind Anna with help from Gabriel who gave him a fleeting look of sorrow. "There's room for you too, Castiel," Anna said quietly and Cas almost accepted it. Almost. But his disgust for these people and his longing to be free if only in death kept him from it.

His split second decision led him away from the boats and through the crowds. For a second he thought Anna or even Luci would chase after him but nobody did. Fine. He was okay with that. Their affection had been fake in the first place. As he pushed through the crowd, a frantic Sam Winchester bumped into Castiel. Sam had almost passed him by when he paused and recognition flared through his brain. "Cas, Cas, hey, where's Dean?" Castiel looked down with shame gnawing at his gut.

"He's been arrested Sam. They took him to a lower room." His words were dejected but at the thought of his one-time (or perhaps more) lover gave him determination. He glanced up into Sam's worried hazel eyes. "We have to find him." Sam didn't have a chance to reply before Cas had taken off towards the interior of the ship. He followed behind but the man was hard to keep up with. They weaved through hallways until Cas stumbled into Mr. Tran and nearly knocked him off his feet. Cautiously, Sam stopped a few feet back. "Mr. Tran. Look, where would somebody under arrest be taken?"

"I-What are you doing, Cas? You need to get to a boat," he stuttered, trying to push Cas away. When those steadfast blue eyes refused to budge, Kevin Tran got the hint. "Fine, take an elevator to the very bottom. Take a left down the crewmen's passage. Turn right, then left at the stairs. There will be a long corridor. Godspeed, Castiel." He didn't have any more time for words and pushed past Sam on his way down the halls. Determination still flared up like a roaring flame, Cas started off in the direction he'd been told to go with an anxious young hunter behind him.

* * *

**With Dean**

* * *

Dean had managed to make it down a long corridor but the water was getting higher as he wandered around looking for stairs or a crewman's hatch leading to the upper levels. His feet, submerged in water, were freezing. At this rate he'd have hypothermia in a matter of hours. Maybe less. The lights had gone out as he struggled through another hall and there were sparks flashing across the ceiling from live wires that had been exposed. Any light left was from emergency generators backing them up. As he stumbled to the right, finally managing to find the turn he'd seen when being marched down here, there was a voice. It took a minute to recognize the word being spoken was his name but when he did, the voices distinctly sounded like Cas…and _Sam_. "Sammy! Cas!" He yelled frantically, sloshing through thigh high water. His bones were starting to hurt but he kept going.

"Dean? Dean!" They appeared from the left, spotting Dean as he tried to reach them. "Dean, we have to get out of here," Sam groaned, leaning against a wall in the frigid water. Even for somebody with a frame as big as his, the cold was getting to him. Cas hadn't said a word, only moving forward to violently pull Dean into an embrace.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered and maybe somewhere in there was a dry sob. Dean clutched him tight, pulling back briefly to plant a gentle kiss first on Cas' forehead and then a more passionate one on his mouth. Sam coughed awkwardly and they broke away, no shame whatsoever. "There are stairs over past this hall, we have to get moving." Down to business. No time to think about what Sam thought about _them_. Dean followed the two down the hall until they reached the stairs. When they reached the top of the flight, Sam cursed. A gate, meant to keep the lower class away from the upper, was locked and in front of the door. Even as much as he pushed, Sam couldn't get it to budge. All three of them tried together but it was a no-go. The water was keeping their momentum from being at full steam and Dean was slipping on the concrete flooring.

A worker slammed past the door and began to ascend the stairs directly across, pausing when he heard the trio behind the gate calling out to him. He didn't even stay to talk, simply pressing his set of keys into Sam's hand before scrambling up the stairs to the upper deck. Sam's hands shook as he tried to stick his hands through the bars of the gate. "I can't get it, my hands are too big."

"I told you your size would be annoying one day," Dean chuckled but it was wracked with shivers. Sam shot him a disapproving look but it soon turned to shock as Cas grabbed the keys from him and stuck his petite hands through the grate. He tried several keys, nearly dropping the set, and had to hold himself still when he finally found the right one. He was trembling so bad that he could hardly keep his teeth from chattering painfully. Dean pressed up against his back but even his added body heat did little to help. When the key was turned, Sam slammed his shoulder up against the grate and knocked it clear off it's hinges. That must have been one strong lock.

There were people patrolling along the main corridor of the lower deck, some with life jackets while others were just trying to get to the top. The trio slammed through a wooden door, pushing into the corridor and glanced around wildly. "Over this way," Sam called, loping on long legs towards a throng of people. Dean reached between him and Cas, linking their hands together if only for sanity. The crowd was startling, all the lower class people huddled together staring at the closed gates. A guard was yelling for the women to come forward. Garth could be seen at the front, arguing with the guards about keeping them locked up. Sam pushed his way forward, his giant frame making it easier for Cas and Dean to get through the crowd.

Men, women, and children alike were pushing past the gate after it had been unlocked, the guards helpless to do anything but butt them with guns. Sam and Dean stepped forward and took two down, their hunting skills finally becoming handy on this trip. From there…it was time to face the hordes of people on deck. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N HAHAHA You must wait for the last part! I promise to post it within this week. I'm on a roll with this story and there are plot twists to come!**

**I hope this was well enjoyed so far,**

**-DAMuse**

**R&R ;)**


	7. The Twist of Fate

**A/N Alright, last chapter. I promised I'd be the one to finally finish a Titanic AU!**

**I hope this story has been enjoyed.**

* * *

**12:35 AM – April 15****th**

Sam pushed a door open and the three burst out onto the main deck into a panicked mass of people. Cas' hand got separated quickly from Dean, pulled apart by people nervously pushing through. "Dean!" Cas' voice was barely heard and Dean glanced around wildly. In all directions there were women crying, children screaming, and men yelling. Cas was nowhere to be found.

"Sam," Dean's voice pleaded, looking up the few inches his brother had on him. His younger brother hadn't seemed to have heard him. "Sammy!"

"What, Dean?" Sam snapped, clearly distraught. That was when he noticed, Cas was gone and, due to his height, the little ravenette could be seen wandering around about thirty feet to the west. Using his Moose-like legs, Sam pushed through hoards of people with a nervous Dean at his heels. There was a gunshot and a flare went up into the sky, illuminating the ship's deck even further. Castiel was still standing where Sam had seen him but…there was a woman tugging on his arm. Judging by Cas' face, he knows her. "Dean, who's that wo-?" Sam began but he was cut off by a noise. The occupant of the ship all paused, silence hushing across the crowd. The air was suddenly cooler and the ocean quieter. A snap, almost a sickening cracking sound, groaned out from somewhere on the ship and there was a shudder under their feet.

There was a scream.

A chorus of cries joined in a lamenting wail that would give Sam goosebumps if he didn't already have them from the bone-chilling cold. Dean pushed past Sam and on towards Cas who could be seen arguing with the woman. Sam didn't question his brother, simply pushing forward himself. Castiel was glaring furiously at Luci, wrapping his trench coat closer to himself. His blue eyes sparked with vehemence and there was a tick in the set of his jaw. Those soon disappeared when Dean arrived and reached a calloused hand forward to grip Cas' sleeve. "Hey, I thought you got lost." The older Winchester blatantly ignored Castiel's 'fiance' and pulled his 'angel' forward. The hug was brief but it provided the warmth and security they both needed.

"Disgusting! You want to be his little fag, Castiel? All he did was take you from me," Luci sneered and Dean rounded on her. Sam, whom had just caught up, was standing silently next to Cas and eyeing the rest of the ship. He would be there to keep Dean from murder but if she tries anything, Sam will back his brother. It's not like they don't know how to hide a body. Besides, who would notice one less? There was another loud snapping noise that could only mean shit was hitting the fan. The world would be three less if they didn't find a way to survive and soon.

"Listen, you snobby, stuck up, spoiled _bitch_, the next time you say a _fucking word_ that insults Castiel, I will make sure you are a body floating in the water," Dean threatened, green eyes cutting through the blonde woman coldly. "And for future reference, I didn't steal Cas from you. He was never yours." Dean grabbed Castiel roughly and planted a kiss on him possessively. If it hadn't been so cold, maybe Cas would've melted into the kiss but he responded nonetheless. Luci gaped, horrified. "Fuck off." Dean flipped her the bird before pulling Cas away and towards the boats with Sam trailing them. If Luci wanted to follow them, she made no move to do so. She turned on her heel and made her way to a first class boat without a glance back.

"Dean, I…That was…Thank you," Cas stuttered, trying to match his lover's pace. Dean looked over his shoulder once and flashed a smile. Castiel stumbled a little when a jacket twisted around his feet but Sam managed to lift him up quickly so he didn't fall. "Thank you, Sam." There was a brief nod from the younger brother as they kept going. They finally reached a boat but they were pushed back by an armed crewmember that was waving a pistol around frantically. Garth, Sam recognized him, was at the front of the crowd shouting something at the paranoid guard. It was moments later that a shot rang off and Garth was flat on the ground with a groan. The crewmember, struck by his own actions, shook terribly as a hush came over the surrounding people. Slowly, he raised his pistol up and pressed the barrel to his temple. Dean yanked Cas against him, shielding him from the sight. The Winchesters had seen enough death not to be bothered but Cas…he didn't need to be exposed to that. There was a bang and a silence before people were moving again. The body had fallen overboard.

Trying not to think to hard about it, the trio moved closer to the boats only to get totally shoved out of sight. The ship was beginning to tilt and they would need to get to the top if the boats were all full. "Dean, hey, man, we have to get to the top," Sam pointed out. "If we can stay above water we'll be fine for the moment. But this ship is going to split in half. It can't take the stress on the hull."

"So, what, we just run and hold onto the railings? How is that going to work?" Dean asked, eyeing the other end of the ship. Castiel chose this moment to interject his thoughts.

"Sam is right. They are sending out the boats at half capacity meaning there are still too many people on the boat. If they all get the same idea, they'll flood the other end," his gruff voice announced. Sam, despite the situation, managed a bitch face at his brother that absolutely said 'I told you so'. Grabbing Castiel's hand in his Dean looked into the petite man's blue eyes.

"Are you sure there's nothing else we can do?" Dean asked, frowning. Cas nodded solemnly. "Alright, let's go before they catch on." Suddenly, they were knocked off their feet and the lights went out all across the ship, plunging them all into a frozen darkness. The ship pitched to the stern and water began flooding in from the sides. The bow was completely submerged already and sinking fast. The bow was also directly behind where the trio happened to be standing. Again, there was silence as everyone waited for what would happen next. When it appeared nothing else was going to happen just yet, the crowd launched into panicked hysteria. Some ran up towards the bridge, successful in only making them escape death minutes longer. Sam started up the (now incline) deck to the stern, Dean and Cas stumbling behind him. They probably had minutes until the stern was brought upright.

The climb became increasingly hard as they continued. Sam had no problems with such long legs but Cas and Dean were heaving in breaths from the work. "When we…get up there…climb on the opposite side of the railing," Dean huffed between breaths. If the stern was going up, they wouldn't have the strength to hold on to the bars while hanging. If they're on the other side, though, then they'll just have to hold on. They reached the top with struggle but managed to get to the bars before most of the others caught on. "Hey, Cas," Dean began as they climbed over. Sam was clinging to a pole built into the metal railings while Cas and Dean huddled together on another. It was cold enough that even their body heat wasn't insulating enough to keep the shivers at bay. Castiel looked at him, eyes owlish in the faded moonlight. "This is where we met."

"Really, Dean? We're in the middle of a fatal accident and you're trying to be romantic?" Cas asked sarcastically but he was smiling. The effect was kind of ruined by his chattering teeth but Dean grinned back all the same. The snapping sound from earlier was louder now and it dominated the sounds on the sinking ship in the Atlantic.

"Shit, guys, don't look," Sam hissed, looking away. Cas turned his head into Dean's shoulder, listening right away. The Winchesters seem to have more experience in scary shit. It's probably a good idea to listen. Dean couldn't tear his eyes away. One of the four smoke stacks being held by the ropes, or more likely, having _been_ held by the ropes had torn off. It fell slowly and the helpless people below couldn't move nor avoid it. At the last second, the oldest Winchester turned his face into Castiel's hair. That was enough. He didn't need to see anymore. The boat began to move after that, first coming to stand up almost vertical before the stress on the hull caused it to fracture and splinter off. There was a moment of weightlessness before the stern was riding down again, crushing anybody that had the misfortune to fall under the large ship's propeller.

"Is that it?" Dean asked, glancing at the other people around them. Cas peeked his head out and looked about, frowning. They should be at least sinking if the bow had broken off. If it was still attached they'd..be… There was a horrendous jerk that nearly knocked Dean off but he pressed closer to the railing, heart racing. "What was that?"

"_That_ was that bow…dragging us down," Cas whispered grimly. The ship began to rapidly sink and Sam moved closer to them. "It's such a large object, it's going to drag us down with it," he added, this time more worried.

"Just…keep swimming to the surface. Don't panic, that will make you breath out too fast," Sam instructed. The water was rushing up towards them rapidly and the trio glanced nervously at it. "Alright, deep breath on the count of three."

"One…" Dean pulled Castiel into a desperate kiss, lips almost too cold to feel the touch. They preyed they'd live another day to kiss again.

"Two…" Sam prayed to whoever was out there that he'd make it home to marry Jess.

"Three!" They each took in a breath as deep as their lungs would allow, closing their eyes and bracing for impact. It was like hitting wet concrete and being stung by a thousand bees. The water was so frigid it seemed as though one might freeze solid. Sam and Cas made it safely away from the undercurrent but Dean was ripped harshly away. Sam surfaced first, shaking his mop of wet hair from his eyes and moving constantly to keep warm. Castiel was next, immediately calling out for Dean. So many people were thrashing about that it was hard to see anything past them. Sam swung his head back and forth searching for his brother, not seeing the man coming up behind Cas and latching onto his neck. Cas was dunked briefly underwater again, surfacing frantically to push the man off before going under again.

There was a shout and the man was yanked away and thrown back towards the splashing crowd. Castiel gripped his throat, coughing up any water he'd managed to swallow. "Cas, Sammy, are you alright?" Sam nodded to his brother while Cas simply stared with chattering teeth. "Good. R-right, well, we need to f-find something that we c-can float on," Dean mumbled, swimming over to what seemed to be a piece of wood. It might've been an ornate door at one point but was nothing more than driftwood now.

"We won't all f-fit on there," Sam pointed out but his voice was quiet, fading. Shaking his head when Dean didn't seem to hear, Sam swam off a little ways by himself in search of anything floating. It would be hard with his large frame and as morbid as it was, he found a pair of already frozen bodies. He had to improvise, using them as a raft. He only hoped God forgave him for such disrespect for the dead. Dean had managed to haul himself up on the door, balancing his weight out evenly so Cas could clamber on as well. It took two tries with the door flipping both of them off once. Eventually, they found a position that held them both aloft of the water. Sam reached one hand out, barely any energy left to move, and grabbed onto Dean and towed himself over to the other two. They had to stay together. If one got rescued, all of them did.

Ten minutes after they had been floating there was silence. There were no more screams, no more thrashing about, no splashing or cursing; nothing. "D-Dean, S-sam?" Cas called out to them. He had to know they'd answer. Sam grunted but that was more than enough to prove he was alive. Dean squeezed his hand. "Are we going to d-die out here?"

"N-no, we're not. We gotta g-go meet Jess, rememb-ber Cas? Sammy's getting' m-married and Jess i-is gonna love you. If she likes m-me, she'll love you," Dean stuttered, turning his body into Cas'. "Right, S-sammy?" Sam said a quiet 'yes' and there was silence again. Or…near silence. There was somebody talking. Cas could hear it but the Winchesters were too far-gone to hear much of anything. A voice was calling out. It sounded fuzzy or far away. Maybe it was far away.

A light, a light flashed over Cas' face and he saw it. The emergency boats…they'd come back. They'd come back to get them but... they were turning around. Why are they turning around? Cas tried to speak, tried to make his voice work but it came out non-existent. He had no way of getting them to come back. He had to do something! Shifting slightly, he tried to shake Dean awake but only received a groan. He whispered Sam's name and got the same but fainter. They were vanishing fast. Cas nudged Dean again and felt something heavy land on his leg. Dean's coat pocket was full of something or a thing. Reaching in, Cas' frozen fingers wrapped around something metallic and his hope renewed. He didn't have much energy but he would try. He would try for Sam and Dean. Pulling the Colt free of the coat, Cas raised his hand as much as he could, pointing the barrel at the opposite direction and pulling the trigger.

The sound in the near silence was like a bomb. It got everyone's attention, waking up the two brothers as well. They were sluggish, unable to sit up but awake and moaning. Cas fired off another shot as the boat drew near again, dropping his hand to his lap when they arrived to help. Sam was first, a few larger men hauling him into their boat and smothering him with blankets and coats. Dean was pulled onto another boat and placed across one of the benches while Cas was loaded in beside him. Though he was now unconscious, Dean scooted closer to Castiel for warmth. They'd be okay.

* * *

Sometime later, Cas woke up in a bed. It looked like a room on the Titanic and he immediately hoped it had all been a nightmare. When Dean stirred beside him on, unwrapping his arms from Cas' waist, it was clear it had not been. Sam, as Cas saw, was on the other bed in the room wrapped in a heap of blankets. He seemed okay. "Cas? What happened?" Dean asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We're okay. We were rescued. We're okay, Dean Winchester," Cas repeated under his breath. There was sun filtering in from a small porthole window and it was incredibly warm in the room. Dean sat up, looked around and spotted Sam before relaxing. "We should find out what's going on," Cas suggested but Dean didn't say anything. He grabbed Cas' hand and dragged him, still dressed in the clothes they'd nearly died in, to the window. They peered up and out. Cas gasped, Dean grinned.

They'd made it to America. They were in New York.

* * *

**2011**

The TV screen flickered off and there was a collective groan from the entirety of Bobby's living room. "That is the last time you get to choose a movie, Gabriel!" Balthazar snapped. They'd all settled in earlier that day to watch what they thought was going to be an action flick. They were wrong but couldn't bring themselves to turn it off. They hadn't finished it either. Dean had long since turned completely red in the face where he sat next to Cas on Bobby's sofa, face buried in the angel's neck. Balthazar had claimed the only single chair available, curling up in it with a glass of Chardonnay and a sour face. Sam, the moose he was, was spread out on the sofa Gabriel had willed into existence (along with a 63" Flat screen) with said archangel spread across his legs and chest. Bobby just huffed from his wheelchair.

"Hey! You wanted a surprise so I gave you one! It was all one great big love story. Dean and Cas live happily until Dean dies of old age, adopting babies and stuff. Sam married but only because I couldn't be his love interest and we all lived happily ever after. The end!" Balthazar snapped up some rotten tomatoes and attempted to hit the archangel, missing by inches.

"I'm glad we got to be together," Cas whispered so only Dean could hear, resting his nose in Dean's short hair. There was a hum of agreement before green eyes surfaced again.

"I love you, Cas. Always have, always will," he stated, leaning in to kiss the angel. He'd only said it twice now but when a Winchester admits to feelings, they mean it.

"And you're throwing rotten tomatoes at me?" Gabriel yelled incredulously.

Sam threw a pillow at him.

* * *

**Somewhere, sometime**

Another TV flickered off and there was a sigh of amusement. God sat back, thinking about his children and what they'd managed to achieve. He'd really have to change that whole homosexuals go to hell thing in the Bible. It wasn't true then and isn't now but the amount of hate… Besides, who couldn't look at the Winchester boys and their angels without feeling all gooey inside?

Maybe he'd have to make a copy of Gabriel's version of Titanic. He could put it out as an eye opener.

God sighed once again before getting back to work. He'd be returning to Heaven soon and there was much to do.

* * *

**A/N Well, I'm finally done… was the ending horrible? I wanted a twist and then another twist… **

**R&R if you'd like~**


End file.
